La historia de Kou y Rin
by makiNico
Summary: Dicen que no hay peor dolor que estar sentado al lado de la persona que amas y saber que nunca la podrás tener. Y que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Esas son lecciones muy duras que un par de chicas deberá aprender para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitan, la pregunta es... ¿lo lograran a tiempo?... acompáñenme a descubrirlo...(cover image: Udon)
1. No es gran cosa

Hi Hi!

queridos lectores

soy yo su amigable vecino makiNico, bueno... este es mi primer fic de New Game! y espero sea bien recibido por ustedes, asi como mis fics de love live :3

bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el primer cap :)

acompañenme a ver esta triste historia...

PD: New game! no me pertenece, esta genial y todo pero no me pertenece(maldita pobreza!)

* * *

 **~~~~~~ NO ES GRAN COSA ~~~~~~**

-entonces… ¿qué dices?...- yo… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… de verdad…

-yo… Hazuki-san…-

-Rin-kun… sé que es una decisión difícil…- ella guardó silencio- en especial para ti, pero…- tomó mi mano acariciándola levemente, provocando un sonrojo de mi parte…- esta es una oportunidad única, y este tipo de oportunidades no se presentan dos veces…-

-a mí ya se me ha presentado…- le dije aun con mi rostro agachado

-lo sé… y es por eso que… mi sugerencia es que la aceptes…- pude sentir como soltó mi mano, razón por la cual alcé el rostro para verla – solo es una sugerencia…-

-yo… no podría…- dije con voz triste…

-¿por qué?- me pregunto dejándome en shock

-yo… pensé que…-

-¿Qué lo sabía?...-asentí- cariño obviamente lo sé, nada se me escapa…- sonrió con malicia para después volver a su cara seria- pero… honestamente…- su voz volvió a cambiar… ahora sonaba… melancolica…- no veo progreso alguno, y a decir verdad… empiezo a tener mis dudas un poco…- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello… concentrando mi completa atención en Hazuki-san…- te doy una semana para que lo pienses…- ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta- medítalo, es una gran oportunidad…- abrió la puerta y se fue dejándome sola y con una sensación de vació por dentro…

-no ve… ¿progreso?...-

Me quedé en la sala de juntas un rato, dejando que mi corazón se tranquilizara un poco… pensando… una vez que me sentí tranquila salí del lugar para ir directo a mi estación de trabajo, pero mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en las palabra de Hazuki-san… tenía razón en que no era la primer vez que me llegaba una oferta como esta…

 _Flashback_

-y bien… ¿Qué dices Toyama-san?- me preguntaba Hizuki-san

-yo… wow… debo decir… es… es… increíble es sin duda algo… que… wow…- las palabras no podían expresar la emoción que sentía, este era un gran paso…

-entonces… ¿es un sí?...-

-yo…- estaba por dar mi afirmación pero fue entonces que… algo ocurrió… la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió de forma fuerte dejando ver a una joven rubia con una mirada algo… asustada

-¡RIN NO!- tanto Hazuki-san como yo volteamos a ver a aquella chica que gritaba- ¡por favor no te vayas! Yo…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse…- yo no sé qué… ¡no sé qué haría si te vas!- pude sentir como mi interior se llenaba de calidez, una calidez que… había soñado tanto… una calidez que solamente Kou puede darme…

-Fu… Fu… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...- nos miraba con una risa burlona Hazuki-san- acaso… ¿es una confesión?...- y como si la voluntad de Kou se hubiese quebrado por las palabras de Hazuki… comenzó a temblar, sus manos y… bueno… toda ella comenzó a sudar

-yo… no… esto… ¡NADA DE ESO!- por alguna extraña razón… -SOLO ES MI MEJOR AMIGA- dolía… dolía mucho…- ¡RIN TONTA!- me gritó antes de salir corriendo de la sala de juntas…

-supongo que tu respuesta será un no… ¿verdad?- me hablo Hazuki-san sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Yo la observé y le di una sonrisa…- ve con ella… esa niña inmadura te necesita…- asentí… y sin decir palabra alguna… fui a buscarla…

Me sorprendió encontrarla llorando en uno de los cubículos del baño, es cierto que hace mucho tiempo Kou-chan era mucho más insegura, prácticamente… solitaria yo era su única compañía y bueno… dejarla… la destrozaría…

-¿Kou-chan?- pregunté parada en la puerta del cubículo en el que ella estaba

-vete…- entendí sus palabras entre sollozos…- déjame sola…-

-Kou-chan…- dije con tristeza…- no me iré a ningún lado…-

-mientes…- sonaba tan… dolida…- todos mienten y… me dejan…- eso ultimo lo dijo casi susrrando… provocando que mi corazón se quebrara en miles de pedacitos y un fuerte dolor invadiera mi ser…

-¡YO NO!- dije con fuerzas… con todas las fuerzas que tenía…- ¡YO NO TE DEJARE KOU-CHAN!...- recargué mi frente en la fría puerta y deje que… lágrimas escurrieran de mis ojos…- yo no quiero dejarte…- quizá… ese era el momento perfecto, el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella, de… co… co… co… confesarme…- Kou-chan… yo…- estaba por continuar cuando ella me interrumpió

-Somos amigas… ¿cierto?...- de nuevo aquella palabra que… a muchos llenarían de felicidad… pero… no a mí…

-sí…-dije susurrante- amigas…- cerré mis ojos con dolor, un nudo en mi garganta se formó, ya no quería derramar más lágrimas. Pude escuchar pasos acercándose, razón por la cual me alejé de la puerta, misma que se abría revelando una sonroja da Kou…- las amigas no se abandonan…- le dije tratando de disimular una sonrisa ante todo mi dolor… ella trataba de disimular su mirada observando a otro lado… pero… era imposible no verla, ella era, es, siempre ha sido tan tierna…

-gra… gra… gracias…- su sonrojo y su tsunderimo… fueron la razón por la cual me quedara…

 _Fin Flashback_

Pero ahora… ¿Dónde estaba aquella chica que entro corriendo a la sala de juntas la primera vez?, ¿Dónde estaba la Tsundere que evito que me fuera en aquella ocasión?... ¿Dónde estabas Kou?...

Caminé unos pasillos mas hasta llegar al área de diseño, donde seguramente estaría ella y estaba mi cubículo. Me detuve antes de entrar al área para secar un poco las lágrimas que sin querer habían salido al recordar… eso, respire un par de veces, y dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, gire a la derecha y… llegué…

-¡OH Rin! ¿Dónde te has metido?- era ella… era su voz… era… Kou-chan

-lo lamento Kou-chan, Hazuki-san quería hablar conmigo- observe un poco el lugar y noté que estaban todas las chicas almorzando…- oh… por cierto… buen provecho chicas…-

-gracias- respondió Yun

-mmhmm…- trato de responder Hajime

-gra… gra…-

-no te esfuerces mucho Hifumi- le sonreí

-vamos Rin-san, tome asiento- amable me ofreció su lugar Aoba-chan quien estaba sentada… mmm… al lado de Kou-chan

-gracias Aoba-chan…- estaba avanzando cuando la voz de Kou-chan me detuvo…

-eh, no te moleste Aoba, ya estas comiendo, Rin puede tomar una de las sillas de la esquina, ¿verdad Rin?- me miro con una sonrisa… pero… pero…

-oh… no… yo bueno… es que… como ella siempre se sienta a tu lado… pensé que…- hablaba nerviosa Aoba-chan- de hecho… no me importaría levantarme…- ella se estaba levantando…

-¡NO ES NECESARIO!- me cubrí la boca al notar la fuerza con la que hable, ganando una mirada extraña de todas…- de hecho… yo… no tengo hambre… gracias…- me di la vuelta y como una cobarde hui del lugar

-y ahora… ¿qué le pasa?...- logré escuchar a Kou-chan… pero eso no me importó, a pasos rápidos salí de la oficina y me dirigí al café mas cercano, donde curiosamente… me encontré con Hazuki-san

-vaya, vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí…-

-hola Hazuki-san…- dije con desánimos

-¿ya tan malhumorada?...- hiso una voz chistosa pero… no me dio gracia alguna

-yo… soy una tonta…- me dejé caer sobre la mesa, ella tenía su tasa en su mano y dio un sorbo a esta

-¿ahora qué hiciste?-

-una tontería…- le dije con la cabeza escondida entre mis brazos…

-¿te le declaraste a Kou-chan?- negué con la cabeza y la escondí mas entre mis brazos por la vergüenza…-mmm… ¿peleaste con ella?- volví a negar…- ¡AH YA SÉ!, te dio un ataque de celos al verla cerca de Aoba-chan y saliste huyendo…- rayos…- asentí y alcé la vista…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...- le pregunté intrigada

-yo lo sé todo querida…- volvió a tomar de su café- dioses este es un buen café… ¿gustas?- negué con la cabeza…

-no tengo apetito… gracias…-

-mmm…- nos quedamos en silencio un rato…- y…- hasta que ella habló- ¿Qué piensas hacer?...-

-sobre qué…-

-sobre el berrinche que hiciste, ¿te disculparas con ella y Aoba-chan por tu comportamiento?...-

-mmm…- suspiré…- supongo que sí-

-bien, eso me agrada porque odiaría que ustedes…-

-¡HAZUKI!- escuché una voz familiar provenir de la entrada razón por la volteé, encontrándome con Umiko-chan

-oh… Umiko-chan…-

-¿Dónde esta Hazuki?- ¿cómo que donde esta?...

-ella esta…- volví mi vista a donde estaba Hazuki y para mi sorpresa… ya no estaba- ¡estaba aquí hace un segundo!- grite asombrada

-esa Hazuki, es rápida…- de su cintura sacó una de sus armas de juguete y corto cartucho…- si la vez… dile que la estoy buscando…- dicho eso se fue dejándome algo incomoda…

-esa Umiko-chan a veces da mucho miedo…-

-¿verdad que sí?-

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- di un grito al notar que de la nada había salido Hazuki – do… do… do… ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?-

-bajo la mesa…- me respondió como sin nada volviendo a su silla a tomar su café- bueno… me retiro volveré al trabajo antes de que Umiko saque el revolver…- me sacó la lengua- y espero que arregles tu asuntos con Koh, recuerda que espero una respuesta tuya en una semana…- dicho eso… se fue…

-solo una semana…- observe el techo un momento… pensando… ¿por qué ahora se me es más difícil negarme?...

.

.

.

Después de tomar un pequeño refrigerio en la cafetería volví a mi cubículo, notando que ya todo estaba en orden, cada una en su lugar, y al fondo… estaba Kou-chan, tan concentrada como siempre… avance hasta quedar en medio de todas y me dispuse a hablar…

-chicas…- rápidamente todas se separaron de sus ordenadores para verme, incluyendo a Kou-chan

-¿qué pasa?…- pregunto Yun-chan tanta atenta como siempre

-yo… bueno…- no pude evitar sentirme algo nerviosa…- solo…- suspiré y traté de relajarme- solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hace un rato…- volví a suspirar- yo… bueno… ustedes no tienen la culpa de que…- me dieran celos de que Kou-chan prefiriera estar con Aoba-chan que conmigo… es decir nos conocemos hace 7 años… 7 malditos años…- no tienen la culpa de que este estresada…- terminé de hablar he hice una reverencia…

-si… fuiste algo grosera gritando así Rin…- me levante de golpe al escucharla… reclamándome… a ella… a KOU…

-oye… yo…-

-la pobre Aoba no tenía la culpa de tu tonto estrés…- ¿la pobre Aoba?... ¿mi tonto estrés?... un momento…

-¿mi tonto estrés?...- le dije con un tono fuerte…

-yo… ire por algo de pan… ¿alguien viene?...- habló Hajime…

-yo voy...- se paró rápidamente Yun

-¡llevenme!- ahora era la "pobre" Aoba

-yo… voy…- la última en irse fue Hifumi… dejándonos a las dos solas…

-así que mi estrés es tonto…- le dije con tono serio

-vamos Rin… todas estamos bajo estrés, pero no por eso le gritamos a las demás…- quizá tenía razón… pero… ¡ELLA NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ!- en especial por un tonto asiento-

-¿un tonto asiento?-agaché el rostro y mordí mi labio para contener un poco de… ese extraño sentimiento que me abordaba

-sí, eso… un tonto asiento…- su forma de hablar… esa… era tan diferente… ella… ella no era mi Kou…

-No era solo el lugar… era mi lugar…- le dije aun mas molesta

-oh vamos Rin… siempre nos sentamos juntas aparte, ya estábamos comiendo, no era la gran cosa…-

-¿no era la gran cosa?...- mis ojos se abrieron como plato y la observé sorprendida… en sus ojos… se vía… ella estaba molesta…

-tienes razón…- dije con el corazón roto…- no era la gran cosa…- pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse y rápidamente una lágrima escurrir de ellos…

-¿Rin?...- la voz de Kou-chan ahora sonaba preocupada…- ¿estas bien?... ¿Por qué lloras?- ella se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro pero yo… la aparté de un manotazo… mismo que nos sorprendió a ambas…

-Kou-chan… estoy bajo mucha presión, tengo decisiones importantes que tomar y un corazón roto… pero como tu dijesti… no es la gran cosa…- alcé mi rostro con decisión y la miré a los ojos…- lamento haberte molestado a ti y a Aoba con mis problemas sin importancia…- la mirada de Kou-chan era de sorpresa… creo que… nunca antes me había puesto así…-espero me disculpes…- suspiré y… otro nudo en mi garganta se formó, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar más…-con… con… con permiso…- sin decir nada más le di la espalda y de nuevo… salí corriendo del lugar…- ¡KOU-CHAN TONTA!- dejando por fin salir mis lágrimas… esas lágrimas de dolor…

Corrí, sin rumbo aparente… pero… lo cierto era que inconscientemente me había dirigido a un lugar… uno en específico… me detuve al sentir que mis piernas ya no podían más, simplemente me recargué en lo primero que pude, alcé la vista recuperando el aliento… notando una manija y un letrero…

¿Acaso era el cruel destino que me atormentaba? O… ¿era simplemente mi temor oculto que se revelaba ante mí? Haciéndome ver que… no tenía oportunidad alguna… con temor puse mi mano en aquella manija, cerré los ojos… trataba de que algo pasara, en mi interior deseaba que llegara Kou-chan detrás de mí y me dijera que lamentaba haber dicho eso, que si le importaban mis asuntos y que… saliera con ella como disculpa, pero… -¡ESO JAMAS SUCEDERA!- girté regargando mi frente en aquella puerta, dejando caer mis lágrimas de nuevo…- soy una tonta… una tonta… una ¡TONTA!-

-si sigues diciéndote tonta, comenzaré a creerlo…- alcé la vista con sopresa encontrándome con Hazuki-san otra vez…

-Hazuki… san…- pero no lo soporté más… simplemente me lancé a sus brazos y lloré en su pecho… lloré como una niña pequeña… lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho…

.

.

.

Después de un largo… en verdad… un largo desahogo en la oficina de Hazuki-san y un buen té de hojas de limón me sentí mas relajada

-Rin… ¿te encuentras mejor?...- yo estaba sentada en un silla acolchonada cubierta por una manta

-hoy fue un día de muchas emociones…- le dije tratando de sonreír pero… no podía…

-te entiendo…- ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo…- lo lamento mucho Rin…- yo correspondí el abrazo escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, tratando de no llorar otra vez…

-supongo que… es el castigo por enamorarme de la persona más densa del universo… ¿no?...-

-no eres la única Rin…- nos separamos un poco, nos vimos directamente a los ojos y después de eso sonreímos

-somos un par de fracasadas….- le dije en voz baja

-solo en el amor…- ella se separó de mí para después volver a su escritorio, dejamos que el silencio nos invadiera y nos relajara un poco…

-sabes…- hasta que me atreví a hablar…- quizá… yo… le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto…- le dije y a cada palabra mi voz se quebraba cada vez más…- quizá… quizá…. Un tiempo a solas… sea bueno…. ¿no lo cree?...-

-¿estas segura?...- me pregunto con seriedad…

-yo… honestamente deseaba que Kou-chan corriera detrás de mí y se disculpara por ser indiferente, me dijera que yo era más importante para ella que el trabajo y que… mis asuntos también le importan… que toda esa cercanía que tiene con Aoba no es más que eso… que me quite esas ideas tontas de la cabeza… deseaba que llegara en este momento y me detuviera como lo hice hace tantos años…- agaché el rostro…- pero sé que no ocurrirá…-

-Rin…-

-acepto…- le dije sin tartamudear… -acepto…- hoy Kou-chan me dejó algo claro… mis asuntos no son la gran cosa…

-¿estas segura?...-

-sí…- no dije nada mas… solo dejamos el lugar en un profundo silencio otra vez…

-bien… llamaré a Yamato-san para… darle la buena noticia… tú… deberías tomarte el día… o… la semana… lo necesitas…-

-claro…- me quité la manta que me había dado y me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la sálida…- gracias… Hazuki-san…- salí de la oficina dejando… todo atrás…

Después de eso me dirigí a mi cubículo para decirle a las chicas que me retiraría y recoger mi bolso, eso significaba… tendría que ver a Kou-chan, así que de verdad… deseaba que no estuviera en ese momento… pero como siempre… el destino me odia…

-Bien Hecho Aoba…- la escena ante mí era la patada de despedida… frente a mi estaba Kou-chan abrazando a Aoba-chan… y esta correspondía el abrazo… para muchos quizá era un simple abrazo, pero… no para mí en especial al saber lo mucho que Kou-chan significa para Aoba…

-Oh… Rin-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- anunció mi presencia Yun

-yo…- noté como de inmediato Aoba-chan y Kou-chan se separaban y de nueva cuenta todas las miradas se ponían sobre mí- no me siento muy bien… solo vine por mis cosas…- comencé a avanzar hasta mi cubiculo, donde estaba Kou-chan

-¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó preocupada

-no te preocupes…- tomé mi bolso, mi celular y unos papeles, para después avanzar hasta a la salida

-Rin… ¿Qué te ocurre?- Kou-chan venía de tras de mí… provocándome más dolor en mi corazón…

-ya te dije que nada…- me dolía tratarla así… pero… ya no había marcha a tras…

-¡RIN DEJA DE ACTUAR RARO!, ¡DIME ¿QUÉ TIENES?!- ella me tomó del brazo deteniendo mi andar…- me preocupas…- ante esto último me giré a verla, inconsientemente lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos al ver sus orbes azules…

-lo siento Kou-chan… pero… no es la gran cosa…- le sonreí y seguí con mi camino… dejando a Kou-chan con una cara de sorpresa… y a mí… con un gran dolor en mi pecho…- adiós… Kou-chan…-dije recargada en la pared del asesor… sentándome de rodillas y dando un gran grito desgarrador… acompañado de más lágrimas…- adiós… Kou-chan… te amo…-

.

.

.

Después de ese día… no volví al trabajo, me comunicaba con Hazuki-san por medio de correo electrónico, ella me dio la fecha de mi vuelo, sería el fin de semana, también me dijo que tomara clases de inglés. Por mi parte me quede el tiempo restante en casa de mis padres, después de todo no los vería en mucho tiempo.

Se podía decir que la semana pasaba tranquila… salvo ocaciones en las que mi celular sonaba con el tono característico de Kou-chan… llamadas que no tomaba… no tenía el valor para llamarla… de hecho… no tenía el valor para nada…

El tiempo pasó volando… tango que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad… esperando por la llamada de abordaje…

 _*pasajeros del vuelo EN-27014 favor de abordar por la puerta 3, repito pasajeros del vuelo En'27014 favor de abordar por la puerta 3*_

-es mi vuelo…- dije a las personas junto a mí…

-hija… cuídate mucho y no olvides escribir…- me abrazaba y me daba su bendición mi mamá…

-hija, que Dios te acompañe y… mucho éxito…- ahora era el turno de mi padre

-mamá, papá, gracias por todo…-

-es una lástima que tu novia la rubia no haya venido, me agradaba…-

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!- les grite sonrojada…- nunca lo fue…- terminé por bajar el rostro…

-oh vamos Rin… hoy es tu día no dejes que nada te amargue el momento- ponía Hazuki-san su mano en mi hombro

-ella tiene razón…- se unía Umiko-chan…-eres una persona increíble y si alguien debe estar amargada debe ser la tonta de Yagami por no ver lo que esta dejando ir…-

-vaya… no esperaba un comentario como ese de tu parte U-mi-ko…- se colgaba de su hombro Hazuki-san

-¡DEJAME!- de inmediato Umiko saco otra de sus armas de juguete y comenzó a dispararle a Hazuki-san quien solo se quejaba de dolor

-¡ESTA ARMADA A ELLA A ELLA!- de inmediato una gran cantidad de guardias rodearon a Umiko, quien solo sonrió de lado…

-buen viaje Toyama… esto será intenso…- comenzó una divertida persecución… misma que ralajó el ambiente…

-es una pena no poder despedirme de las chicas…- le dije a Hazuki-san quien ya estaba vendada de las zonas donde la impactó Umiko

-no te preocupes, yo se los haré saber…-

 _*última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo EN-27014 favor de abordar por la puerta 3, repito última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo En'27014 favor de abordar por la puerta 3*_

-bien… debo irme…- volví a repartir abrazos, tomé mis cosas… y avancé hasta la puerta donde estaría mi vuelo a otra oportunidad… mi vuelo… a un nuevo inicio… pero… aun me faltaba algo, razón por la cual regresé corriendo con Hazuki-san

-¡Hazuki-san, Hazuki-san!-

-¿eh?, no me digas que ya te arrepentiste…-

-nada de eso…- abrí mi bolso de hombro y de este saqué un sobre…- por favor… dale esto a Kou-chan…- ella lo recibió con una sonrisa

-encantada…- dicho eso la abracé una última vez…-

-nos vemos…- ella me besó la mejilla

-nos vemos…-

Aborde el avión, apagué mi teléfono por ordenes del capita, pero lo volví a encender cuando nos lo notificaron, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada, como una niña cuando va a una nueva escuela… y mas era mi emoción porque me tocó el asiento de la ventanda, así que iba tomando fotos a las nubes…

Una vez me tranquilicé un poco… tomé mi libro de inglés para leer un poco, pero al abrirlo algo cayo de él… era una foto… una donde salíamos Kou-chan y yo abrazadas, yo estaba enfrente mientras ella me abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, ambas vaíamos la cámara y sonreíamo…- en verdad… parecíamos una paraje…-

Me olvidé de leer y observe por la ventana… la sople un poco, lo suficiente para empañarla… y dibuje un corazón…- adiós… Kou-chan…- una ultima lágrima… rodo por mi mejilla…- te amo…-

.

.

.

-oigan chicas… han sabido algo de Rin…- le preguntaba a las demás, pero ninguna me daba razón de ella…- ha pasado una semana y… no contesta su celular y no está en casa…- crucé los brazos y me recargue sobre el escritorio de Hajime…

-quizá solo está molesta y necesita tiempo a solas- hablo Yun

-¿molesta?, ¿tiempo a solas?, ¿de que hablas?-

-sabes a veces una chica necesita tiempo a solas… debrias saberlo… ya que también eres una o bueno… parte de ti lo es…- se metía a la charla con tono molesto Hazuki-san

-¡oye ¿CÓMO QUE PARTE DE MÍ LO ES?!-

-toma…- de la nada me ponía un sobre en mi pecho- te lo mandan…-

-¿eh?... ¿quién?...- tomé el sobre y la miré con duda

-tú dímelo…- dicho eso se dio la vuelta- chicas… vamos a desayunar yo invito…-

-claro…- todas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron ella, dejándome… sola…

-rayos… es raro… sin Rin…- dije para mí misma yendo a mi escritorio, me senté en mi silla y abrí aquel sobre- y esto… ¿Qué será?...- tomé el papel de su interior y me dispuse a leer…

Al principio quise creer que todo era una broma de Hazuki, que todo era falso, que… en un momento Rin entraría por esa puerta con su hermosa sonrisa y me preguntaría si ya comi… le diría que no y la invitaría a comer… pero… a medida que avanzaba en aquella carta… mis esperanzas se fueron… apagando… muriendo, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al llegar final y darme cuenta de que…

-Fui una tonta…- pegué aquel papel a mi pecho… y… después de muchos años… lloré… lloré porque me había dado cuenta de algo…

La había perdido…

.

.

.

" _Kou-chan si estás leyendo esto es porque sabes leer… haha… xD. No… si estás leyendo esto es porque Hazuki te la ha dado… quizá no lo hayas notado pero… me he ausentado mucho del trabajo, y sobre todo de ti… tanto que ni siquiera pude notar cuando mis asuntos dejaron de importarte._

 _Lamento tener que decirte lo siguiente de esta forma pero… es la única que se me ocurre sin arrepentirme de mi decisión y sin que me veas llorar como tonta._

 _Hace una semana Hazuki me hablo de ser transferida a Estados Unidos… ¿te suena familiar?. Así es como fue hace muchos años… como fue cuando me detuviste. Pero esta vez… tu no estuviste, esta vez lo afronté sola, Hazuki me dio una semana para pensarlo, pero ese mismo día me di cuenta de que yo no significaba nada para la persona más importante para mí, por eso fue que acepte la oferta en esta ocasión._

 _Kou-chan… pase mucho tiempo a tu lado y quizá… tu nunca lo notaste pero… yo estoy, no… estaba enamorada de ti… a quien engaño… estoy enamorada de ti Kou Yagami, pero… lo cierto es que en todo este tiempo tu nunca notaste las insinuaciones que te daba, eso mataba la ilusión de confesarme, ¿Qué importa ahora?, pues lo que me mato por dentro fue el darme cuenta que mis asuntos para ti… no son la gran cosa._

 _Por eso te dejo libre Kou-chan ya no te molestaré más con mis asuntos sin importancia, te dejare ser feliz con la persona que amas, ¿acaso crees que no he notado como va tu relación con Aoba-chan? Me siento estúpida de solo pensarlo, pero… eso elegiste supongo que está bien, me lo merezco por lenta._

 _Te escribí esta carta solo para despedirme y decirte el porque me voy… no es como si te importase, pero… al menos yo… quería que lo supieras, espero algún día volvernos a ver porque pase lo que pase y aunque otros me acompañen en silencio pensaré, en silencio te querré, en silencio te amaré tan solo a ti._

 _Te amo._

 _Rin"_

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí este cap, espero sea de su agrado y me acompañen en este nuevo viaje ahora en New Game!_**

 ** _debo decir que este par me encantó desde el primer momento tienen tantas situaciones y las que faltan :)_**

 ** _sin mas que decir me despido!_**

 ** _bye bye!_**

 ** _visiten mis otros fics!_**

 ** _coman frutas y verduras!_**

 ** _Do your Lilliest!_**


	2. Recuerdos, tristeza y soledad

Hi Hi!

queridos lectores ahora estoy de este lado, el lado de NEW GAME!

con el nuevo cap de este fin, que... en verdad agradezco a todos por sus muestras de apoyo y gracias a ustedes este fic sigue vivo :3

sin mas decir... los dejo con el cap de esta semana... lleno de feels y sufrimiento

PD: new game no me perteneces... now loading...

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Recuerdos, tristeza y soledad ~~~~~~**

-Esto está mal Hifumi, corrígelo…- devolvía los papeles a mi compañera de trabajo

-y… yo…-

-¿tienes algo que decir?- la observé directamente- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo, así que si tienes algo que decir, que sea rápido-

-n… no…-

-bien… entonces… continua con tu trabajo- Hifumi no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó, suspiré un poco y volví mi vista a mi monitor…- debo terminar con esto… necesito ir a casa…- al decir eso… me sorprendí a mí misma- ¿ir a casa?, ¿desde cuándo me interesa ir a casa?...- suspiré- necesito un descanso…-

-ya… ¿Yagami-san?- escuché la voz de Yun

-¿acaso es el día de interrumpirme?- solté volteándola a ver con pesar

-yo… lo… lo lamento, no quería…-

-ya, ya… solo dime qué quieres…- la interrumpí

-yo… mejor le pregunto a Hifumi… gracias…- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue

-ahora ella es la tímida, se le están pegando los modos de Hifumi- murmuré para mí y de nuevo volviendo mi vista al escritorio- debo seguir trabajando-

Por fin estaba agarrando el hilo del trabajo cuando…- ¡HEY YAGAMI!-

-¡CARAJO!- grité con molestia, golpeando el escritorio

-oye, oye… tranquila- con completo pesar giré la silla para encontrarme cara a cara con Hajime

-¿tú que quieres?, ni siquiera eres de mi departamento- sobé mis ojos con cansancio

-nada, solo vine a visitarte- su voz sonaba algo… ¿seria?... que va, ella es una de las personas menos serias que conozco

-entonces… sino haz venido a nada, por favor, retírate, tengo mucho que hacer- le dije regresando a mi trabajo

-¿mucho que hacer?, ¿Cómo qué?... ¿Cómo ser grosera con todas?, ¿Cómo hacer llorar a Hifumi y a Yun?, Cómo hacerte la desinteresada cuando todas sabemos que estas sufriendo por que Rin…- fue entonces cuando me moleste de verdad

-¡RIN NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!- me levante de mi asiento y encaré a Hajime, mi respiración estaba agitada, pues… todo lo que había dicho antes… de cierto modo… sabía que era verdad…

-si de verdad no tiene nada que ver… entonces… ¿por qué estas llorando?- ¿qué?...

-¿Qué tonterías dices?... yo no estoy…- y como si se tratase de una señal divina o algo… sentí como una fría humedad recorría mi mejilla… silenciando mis palabras…- ¿pero qué?... qué… es esto-

Traté de llevar una de mis manos a mi mejilla, pero… las sentía pesadas, mis manos pesaban, las levanté solo un poco y pude notar como estas… temblaban…- ¿qué me está pasando?...- sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarme… todo se nublaba…- ¡¿Qué ESTO?!- grité con desesperación, como si al hacerlo… la respuesta llegará…

Y así fue…

-Se llama dolor…- una seria y tenebrosa voz me respondió- y no es cualquier tipo de dolor, es uno conocido como culpa…- observe a la dueña de aquella pesada voz…

-Ahagon…- inmediatamente después de pronunciar su apellido, pude sentir el frio metal de una de sus armas recargado en mi frente- mi nombre es Umiko… debería dispararte ahora, así le haría un favor al mundo…- escuché como cortó el cartucho- pero… no he venido a eso…- de pronto bajo el arma

-entonces…- aunque parezca mentira con la llegada de Ahagon me tranquilicé un poco, lo suficiente como para limpiar aquellas… ¿cómo se llaman?... ¡ah sí!... lágrimas…

-vine a darte un mensaje de Hazuki…-

-¿de Hazuki?...- pregunté

-sí, quiere verte en su oficina- ella se dio la vuelta- ahora…- comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí, o eso intenté pues pude sentir un fuerte tirón en mi brazo

-continuaremos nuestra charla después Yagami…- me habló con voz retadora Hajime

-lo siento, pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar….- hice un movimiento fuerte jalando mi brazo liberándome del agarre de Hajime

Caminamos por el pasillo entre los cubículos de las chicas y pude notar como al sentirme pasar todas escondían sus rostros en sus ordenadores… ¿qué les pasará?...

.

.

.

-Bien… te dejo… que tengo mucho que hacer…-

-¡Umiko-san, Umiko-san!- llegó corriendo una de sus compañeras del área de programación

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto igual de seria que siempre

-¡LAS COMPUTADORAS SE AN FREEZEADO!-

-ah…- ella suspiró y de la nada saco un revolver el cual sin temor y sin pena comenzó a disparar contra el techo, rápidamente aquella chica y yo nos hicimos bolita cubriendo nuestras cabezas, estuvimos así hasta que escuchamos que los disparos habían terminado- bien… vayamos…- Ahagon tomo a la chica del cuello de su playera y se la llevo arrastrando

-Esa Umiko sí que es activa ¿no lo crees?-

-¡UUUUAAAAAAAA!- grité del susto al darme cuenta que justo detrás de mí estaba Hazuki

-oye… no soy tan fea como para que te asustes así- ella infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero y yo… trataba de tranquilizarme

-nunca… repito… nunca me hagas eso…- le reclamaba, tratando aun de recuperar el aliento

-ya, ya, está bien, no lo hare… por ahora…- ella me sonrió- mejor entremos…- abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar, cosa que hice, después entró ella, cerrando la puerta a su paso, avanzando a su escritorio y tomando asiento- adelante siéntate- hice lo que ella dijo

-y bien… ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?- le pregunte una vez ocupe mi asiento

-sí… sobre eso… primerio quería preguntarte algo-

-oh vamos Hazuki, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo…- le dije con algo de molestia

-bueno… en realidad ya perdiste 7 años… dudo que 10 minutos hagan diferencia-

-¿Cómo que perdí 7 años?...- ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

-bueno…- suspiró- iré al grano- con cuidado abrió uno los cajones de su escritorio y saco un folder color manila y me lo entregó- pro favor lee esto…-

-de acuerdo- tome el folder, lo abrí y dentro había una hoja, observé a Hazuki quien me veía con seriedad, una que nunca había visto en ella

-en voz alta, por favor- la observé de reojo y suspire

-de acuerdo…- comencé a leer- Acta de Repor… espera ¿qué?- alcé la vista viéndola directamente- ¿qué se supone que es esto?- le pregunté algo… no… muy molesta

-sigue leyendo por favor-

-bien…-

" _Por el presente medio, nosotros Eagle Jump (a partir de este punto denominados como "La empresa") hacemos notar a la C. Yagami Kou, que ha sido acreedora a una amonestación escrita, bajo el concepto de conducta anti-profesional con sus compañeras de trabajo, así mismo por infligir las reglas de la empresa, entre las cuales destacan… "_

-no seguiré leyendo esta basura- cerré el folder y lo dejé en el escritorio

-¿por qué tienes mucho trabajo que hacer?-

-exacto, tengo que…-

-sabemos que no es así- me interrumpió- tú y yo sabemos que simplemente estas evadiendo la realidad-

-no sé de qué estás hablando- crucé los brazos y volteé mi mirada a otro lugar

-Yagami, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas engañarte?-

-¿terminaste?-

-no…- ella se quitó los lentes, los limpió y se los volvió a poner- seamos honestas, ¿Qué te ocurre?- me miro con seriedad

-nada…-

-Kou… por favor, puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué te pasa?- esa pregunta ya me tenía harta

-¡¿QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES?!- me puse de pie y golpeé con mis palmas el escritorio- ¡PARECE QUE DESEAN QUE TENGA ALGO!- le grité molesta

-no Kou- ella negó con la cabeza y luego tomó el folder- Kou… esta amonestación escrita fue redactada basada en la queja de algunas compañeras por tu comportamiento el último mes…-

-¿y?... no puedo agradarle a todas-

-entre ellas están… Yun, Hifumi, Umiko, Aoba, y por supuesto… Hajime…- escuchar eso si me cayó de sorpresa…

-pero… son mi equipo… yo… yo solo quiero hagan bien las cosas-

-¿Cómo es que hacer llorar a Yun es inspirarlas a que hagan las cosas bien?- alzó un poco la voz…

-tch…- crucé los brazo de nuevo y me deje caer sobre la silla… afortunadamente era reclinable

-escucha, seré franca contigo, es mi trabajo serlo-

-al grano Hazuki-

-bien… el último mes tu trabajo ha ido decayendo…- ok… eso fue como una cachetada… un golpe bajo

-estas bromeando… ¿verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza

-tus diseños han tenido muchos errores, mismos que han llevado al equipo de animación y programación a estresarse, ellos no puede ir por ahí resolviendo tus problemas, ellos también tienen sus asuntos que resolver-

-eso no pasaría si contrataras a gente capaz, y no solo chicas porque te parecen lindas…- solté sin medir mis palabras, estaba molesta, mucho una cosa era que me regañaran por mi conducta y sí, ok, lo admito, eh sido algo pesada este mes, pero ¿y qué?, uno no puede estar de buenas todo el tiempo, pero el que insulten mi trabajo es otra historia…

-Kou… si contratara a mis equipos basados en sus capacidades y no ser chicas lindas solo porque yo lo quiero- ella se acomodó los lentes y me miró directamente, con una mirada…. Intimidante, por primera vez… me sentía nerviosa ante ella- tú no estarías aquí-

-espera… me pareció escuchar mal, pero tú…-

-escuchaste bien, si hubiera contratado gente por sus habilidades, tú no estarías aquí-

-mientes…-

-no, la razón por la que yo te aceptara fue porque el día de la entrevista, viniste con Rin, ella si era habilidosa, atenta, tenía carácter y porte, a ella fue a quien acepte en mi equipo por sus habilidades, en cambio tú, eras una chica tímida, anti-social y a decir verdad eras como una Hifumi 2.0-

-eso… no… no es verdad…-

-lo es, ese día acepte a Rin y no a ti, pero cuando salí de la oficina las observe en la cafetería sentadas juntas, tomando su almuerzo, lo recuerdo bien y sé que tú también- cuando la escuché mencionar… a Rin… al día de la entrevista algo dentro de mí… pude sentir una fuerte presión en mi pecho… como la que sentí cuando hable con Hajime…- ese día ella trajo carne con patatas, tomó con sus palillos un poco y te lo ofreció, tu abriste la boca y comiste, sonreíste después de eso, luego ella comió con los mismos palillos, y luego tú…-

-le dije que no lo hiciera…- la interrumpí…- le dije que… que…- de nuevo mi respiración se dificultó, razón por la cual me costaba hablar…- que eso… podría enfermarla…-

-¿solo le dijiste eso?... porque… yo recuerdo algo más…-

-yo…-agaché el rostro… y otra vez… esa fría humedad recorriendo mis mejillas… pero esta vez… era más intensa…- yo… le dije que… eso sería un beso indirecto… y…- por primera vez… desde que se fue… la recordaba… me daba el tiempo de pensar en ella… y fue entonces cuando…

.

.

Sonreí…

.

.

-ella dio un… un salto y… jaja… cayó de espaldas… yo… jaja… traté de detenerla pero no pude y… al final… jajaja… ambas caímos…- terminé de hablar

-ese día vi en ustedes algo que no había visto en nadie… en ti vi a una chica tímida que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien activa para levantarse, alguien que le diera aquella seguridad que le faltaba… y en Rin… vi a una joven que estaría a tu lado a pesar de todo… en ella vi el apoyo y el valor que a ti te faltaba…- alcé la vista encontrándome con que Hazuki se había movido y ahora estaba recargada en el escritorio, justo al lado de mí

-¿qué me está pasando?...- le pregunté con pena…

-eso Kou… se llama tristeza…-

-duele…- llevé mi mano a mi pecho y lo apreté fuerte

-lo sé… lo sé muy bien…- el silenció reino por un momento… unos simples segundos que para mí… fueron casi una eternidad… hasta que ella suspiró…- tienes… ¿tienes algo que quieras decir?-

Volteé mi rostro para ver a otro lado… pero… por alguna extraña razón… no pude… volví mi vista a Hazuki…- la extraño…- hablé por fin… finalmente… dejaba salir aquel sentimiento que llevaba un mes retenido en mi cabeza…- yo… la… la extraño mucho…- de nuevo mi voz se comenzó a cortar…-extraño… extraño verla cada día libre a las 7 AM en mi cocina… con su delantal y una bolsa de verduras frescas… extraño ir a comer con ella durante los descansos… extraño…- cerré los ojos un momento… y en ese momento… miles de recuerdos llegaron a mí, recuerdos donde ella y yo compartíamos momentos juntas y yo… siempre estaba distante…- extraño el olor de su café recién hecho… extraño…-

 _Flashback_

 _-Kou-chan deberías ser más cuidadosa, agradece que fui yo quien te vio-_

 _-hay Rin, no hay problema aparte solo estamos nosotras, además es muy cómodo estar en ropa interior, es liberador…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-extraño que ella sea mi confidente todo el tiempo… extraño…-

 _Flashback_

 _-Kou-chan, estas ardiendo en fiebre, deberías quedarte y acostarte, yo… yo me quedaré contigo-_

 _-ah… supongo que no hay remedio, oye Aoba, no estaré flojeando contigo el día de hoy, lo lamento…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-extraño que ella esté a mi lado…-

-¿por qué?...-

 _Flashback_

" _espero algún día volvernos a ver porque pase lo que pase y aunque otros me acompañen en silencio pensaré, en silencio te querré, en silencio te amaré tan solo a ti."_

 _Fin Flashback_

-la amo…- abrí los ojos de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, y como reacción lleve mis manos a mi boca para cubrirla

-al fin lo notaste… algo tarde… 7 años tarde…-

Podía sentir mi corazón latir como loco, mi respiración agitada y mi cuerpo temblar como si estuviese helándome… ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación?...- Hazuki… yo… ¿qué?... ¿qué?...-

-eso se llama amor Kou… y es eso lo que te provoco tanto dolor este mes…-

-yo… yo…-no sabía si reír o gritar, tenía un revoltijo de emociones encontradas y otra vez… aquella humedad mojaba mis mejillas, pero esta vez… era diferente… era un agua cálida… suave…- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué estoy llorando?... Hazuki… ¿qué me está pasando?...- por favor…- ayúdame…- alguien…- haz que pare…- sálveme…

Hace unos segundos me había dado cuenta de que… no… ya lo sabía solo… no lo aceptaba… o quizá… lo negaba… o… ya no se nada… simplemente… aceptaba que estaba, no… estoy enamorada de Rin… y ahora… no paro de llorar…- el llorar no te hace débil Kou…- necesitaba de ella… necesitaba a Rin a mi lado… pero en este instante…- por eso… puedes llorar aquí el tiempo que quieras…- necesitaba algo que solo Hazuki podía darme…

.

.

.

Un abrazo…

.

.

.

-Lo lamento…- murmure… escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro…

-no es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar…-

-ella… debió sentirse tan sola… aun conmigo a su lado…- apreté más el abrazo

-lo estuvo… el día que le propuse el viaje… ella estaba muy deprimida…-

-soy un asco…- susurré…

-¿y que harás?...- me pregunto separándose un poco de mí.

-yo… no puedo hacer nada ya…- de nuevo aquel sentimiento llamado tristeza me golpeo de lleno tirando todos mis ánimos a la basura… justo donde yo debería estar…

-¿segura?...-

-ella… ella ya no está… ella… se fue hace un mes y yo… no he tenido el valor de llamarla…- cobarde…- soy una tonta…-

-tonto es el que hace tonterías- me dijo- tú solo eres una densa cabeza dura…- me sonrió, sacando una leve sonrisa en mi rostro

-supongo que… tienes razón…-

Nos separamos del abrazo y limpié mis lágrimas- entonces… ¿Qué harás?, sé que sueno como disco rayado pero… te necesito al 100% aquí y honestamente…-

-lo sé, lo sé… supongo que… la partida de Rin me afecto más de lo que quería aceptar…-

-a todas nos afectó…

-pero, para ser honesta… no sé qué hacer…-

-Kou… ¿Cómo te sientes con ella?...-

-yo no lo sé…- ¿a qué venia esa pregunta?...

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?-

-sí bueno, es decir… me siento… segura… tranquila… siento que… si ella está conmigo… puedo hacer lo que sea, superar cualquier obstáculo…- nunca antes había sido tan sincera

-pues…- ella volvió de nuevo a su silla, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un pequeño libro- creo que eso deberías hacer-

-¿qué cosa?- le pregunté estando ya más tranquila

-eso… lo que me dijiste, ir y decírselo- comenzó a leer aquel libro

-¿bromeas verdad?- le dije en tono serio- sugieres que tome un avión y vuele a… ¿a dónde dices que se fue?-

-Estados Unidos-

-gracias, ¿sugieres que vuele a Estados Unidos, la busqué y le grite a los 4 vientos que la amo?- le pregunté incrédula

-ella lo haría por ti…- eso ultimo me paró en seco… ¿de verdad?, ¿Rin lo haría por mí?...

.

.

.

Idiota, ¿por qué lo dudas?

.

.

.

-tienes razón…- le dije agachando el rostro- soy una cobarde…-

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!- de la nada grito Hazuki, levantando el libro y viéndome con mucha alegría

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunté

-no te vayas ya vuelvo…- ella salió de la oficina dejándome sola, por mi parte me senté en la silla reclinable y dejé caer todo mi peso en esta

-me siento cansada…- me dije a mí misma, cerrando mis ojos un instante… sin duda… había sido un día lleno de emociones, pero… a pesar de todo sonreía… porque simplemente… había descubierto algo importante… yo amo a Rin Toyama…

.

.

.

-hey… Kou… despierta…- sentía como mi cuerpo se movía suavemente…- Kou… arriba…- lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la cara sonriente de Hazuki

-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunté

-arriba dormilona…-

-¿Qué está pasando?- ella me dio una hoja de papel, la cual tomé

-léela…- me incorporé, me limpié los ojos y comencé a leer…

-a ver… ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-

-¡sorpresa!- gritó emocionada, aplaudiendo en el proceso

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunte asustada

-pero… lo acabas de leer…-

-sí y dice "Aviso de Suspensión"- le dije con sarcasmo

-exacto, ¿no es genial?- seguía emocionada, ¿Por qué está emocionada?

-no, no tienen nada de genial, me estas suspendiendo por…- continué leyendo la hoja- ¡UNA SEMANA!-

-¿crees que sea poco?, en realidad estaba pensando en un mes, pero para eso mejor te doy vacaciones…-

-¿de qué diablos hablas?- le pregunté molesta

-¿pensé que sería obvio?...-

-¿obvio?... yo…- me tranquilicé un poco- no entiendo…-

-Kou… quiero que te vayas una semana y arregles tus problemas, no puedes seguir trabajando así, es por tu propio bien-

-solo pudiste darme la tarde y era todo… la suspensión no era necesaria…-

-¡claro que era necesaria!- me gritó

-preguntaría ¿por qué? pero siento que me arrepentiría…-

-¿entonces?…- me miró curiosa

-bien, bien, me tomaré la semana, y me iré a descansar para…-

* _SLAP_ * _SLAP*_

-¡Y ESO ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE?!- le grité sobándome la mejilla

-por ser una tonta Yagami-kun- me gritó molesta

-¡¿TONTA YO?!-

-no, mi abuela, claro que tú, ahora sígueme-

-ah…- suspiré y comencé a seguir sus pasos, salimos de su oficina, y pasamos por el área de programación donde llamo a Ahagon, quien se nos unión, después fuimos al área de animación donde llamo a otras compañeras para al final llegar al área de diseño, donde estaban las chicas.

-¡Chicas!- gritó ganando la atención de las reunidas

-Hifumi pregunta ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Aoba leyendo el mensaje de Hifumi

-las reuní a todas aquí con un motivo- todas la miraron muy atentas- hace unos días un miembro de nuestra compañía ha estado actuando en contra de nuestro reglamento interno y la ética del lugar-

-Hazuki… ¿de verdad vas a hacerlo?- murmuré en su oído

-y hoy eh venido ante ustedes- ella me ignoro… diablos…-con el fin de hacer valer mi autoridad en esta empresa como jefa de proyecto, sé que todas somos amigas, pero no debemos dejar que la amistad así como los problemas personales afecten nuestro desempeño laboral- por favor… no…- por tal motivo me he visto en la dolorosa necesidad de suspender a su compañera… Yagami Kou-

Al escuchar mi nombre los susurros y expresiones de sorpresa por parte de los demás… excepto de Ahagon se hicieron escuchar-pero…-

-Sin peros Susukaze-kun- era la primera vez que veía a Hazuki actuar de esta manera…- la decisión fue tomada, por lo tanto Yagami-kun, hazme el favor de tomar tus cosas-

Yo no dije nada, no estaba en posición de hacerlo, así que simplemente camine entre la multitud hasta mi cubículo, guardé mi trabajo, apagué mi equipo, tomé mis cosas y volví por donde vine. Trataba de no ver a nadie, así que mantuve el rostro agachado todo el tiempo, simplemente escuchaba comentarios tontos como "tan seria que se veía" o "qué bueno que aplican el reglamento" o "tap, tap, tap, tap"… supongo que esa última era Hifumi escribiendo algún mensaje

-¿lista?- puso su mano en mi hombro Hazuki

-ya qué…- le respondí desanimada

-¿algo que quieras decirle a tus compañeras?-

Me di la vuelta y por fin alcé el rostro, notando las diversas expresiones en sus caras, por un lado Aoba se notaba preocupada y mantenía sus manos unidas, Yun tenía el rostro agachado, Hifumi… ella estaba sonrojada viendo hacia otro lado, en cambio Hajime… sentía que me podía asesinar con su mirada y con sus brazos cruzados daba un impresión de… diablos… me recordó a "Dandy", al lado de ella estaba Ahagon con su cara de… bueno… ella siempre tiene la misma expresión, observé a todas, suspiré y me armé de valor- lo siento…-

-¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuché- replicó Hajime

-dije que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?- suspiré- sé que esta última semana me he comportado muy grosera con ustedes, y bueno… les he hecho mucho daño con mis palabras, los cierto es que… he tenido… como decirlo…-

-problemas- se metió Hazuki

-sí, eso, gracias Hazuki y bueno yo… quiero que sepan que… de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, en serio de verdad, lo lamento…- hice una reverencia- ustedes no son las culpables de lo que me pasa, y no tienen por qué ser la cubeta donde vacíe mi frustración… chicas… en verdad lo lamento mucho…- me levante de mi reverencia, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos y limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse

-cu… ¿Cuánto tiempo se ira Yagami-san?- pregunto preocupada Aoba

-yo…- estaba por responder cuando Hazuki me interrumpió

-la suspensión es por una semana, pero si necesita más tiempo para arreglar sus problemas, puede tomarlo, solamente me lo tiene que decir…- me sonrió… ¿solucionar mis problemas?...- alguna otra cosa que decir- todas negaron- ¿Yagami-kun?-

-no… nada…-

-bien, entonces, te acompaño a la salida- poco a poco todas se empezaron a dispersar, mientras Hazuki y yo salíamos del lugar- ¡oh!- se detuvo en seco- Hifumi-kun, me gustaría verte en mi oficina cuando vuelva-

Salimos del lugar… Hazuki me acompañó hasta la salida, una vez que llegamos se despidió de mí, volviendo a ingresar al edificio, en cuanto a mí… partí hacia mi departamento, pensando… ¿solucionar mis problemas?...

Abordé el tren, afortunadamente estaba vacío, me senté y cerré los ojos, ¿solucionar mis problemas?, respiré hondo, dejé que el aire llenara mis pulmones y de pronto… una extraña sensación me invadió… al mismo tiempo que… un recuerdo… una imagen… era Rin…

 _Flashback_

 _-Rin… hoy sí que trabajamos duro-_

 _-y que lo digas… me siento muy cansada...- ella estiró los brazos…_

 _-créeme que llegaré a casa, me desnudaré y me meteré a la cama, por dos días, ya me hace falta, ¿no lo crees?- giré mi vista en su dirección, encontrándome con que ella… no me había escuchado, porque se había quedado dormida- diablos Rin- suspiré no tienes remedio- pasé mi brazo por su espalda hasta su hombro y la jale un poco, haciéndola recostar sobre mi hombro, afortunadamente yo llevaba una chamarra, con la cual la cubrí- supongo que… *bostezo* podría… cerrar los ojos un rato…-_

 _Fin Flashback_

-¿señorita?...- escuchaba una voz a lo lejos…- ¿señorita?- ahora sentía un movimiento- ¿señorita?- abrí los ojos, encontrándome con una joven que me zangoloteaba- señorita, ¿está bien?-

-¿eh?- parpadeé varias veces- s… sí, ¿por qué?-

-bueno… es qué… estaba llorando y preguntaba por… una tal… Rin… y bueno… me preocupe un poco- la joven se rascaba la cabeza mientras me contaba…

-yo…- un momento… ¿estaba llorando?... ¡¿PREGUNTANDO POR RIN?!- yo…- rápidamente pude sentir mis mejillas arder

-¿señorita?, ¿está bien?, su cara esta toda roja-

-yo… ah…- gracias a los Dioses llegamos a mi estación así que, salí corriendo del tren, rumbo a mi departamento…- ¿qué diablos me está pasando?-

.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegué a mi casa?... Dos días, dos largos días desde mi suspensión, dos largos días desde que me despegué del trabajo, dos largos días donde no contestaba llamadas, correos… nada, dos días que se sumaban al mes desde que Rin se había marchado… dos días desde que me había dado cuenta… de que… estoy enamorada de ella…

 _*tock*tock*tock*_

Escuché el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada… quería imaginar que era Rin, como cada día libre, cuando venía a prepararme el almuerzo, luego veíamos películas y se quedaba a dormir… pero… al abrir la puerta… vi que no era así…

-te ves horrenda, deprimente, desprendes un aura de melancolía y dolor-

-gracias Ahagon tú también te ves bien- le dije con sarcasmo, ella me hiso a un lado y entro a mi departamento- adelante pasa…- cerré la puerta

-¿vives en este chiquero?- observo con desprecio mi… ok, sí, lo admito, esta algo sucio…

-perdone oh gran Ahagon-sama- me burlé- y a ¿qué debo el honor de tu visita?-

-no es porque quiera estar aquí- ella seguí observando, además de que avanzó hasta la cocina- diablos ¿aquí cocinas?-

-no, normalmente era…- guarde silencio un rato… luego suspiré- generalmente era dominio de Rin…- pateé una lata de cerveza que estaba cerca

-si ella te viera en este momento, seguro te daba un buen castigo-

-entonces… es una suerte que no esté aquí… ¿no?-

 _*¡SLAP!*_

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó e inmediatamente después… mi mejilla comenzó a arder…- ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?, sin duda eres una cabeza hueca-

-je… ¿Cuándo te volviste expresiva?- le dije al ver su rostro, tenía una expresión… molesta, pero no tardo en volver a su expresión habitual- al igual que tú yo cambié, pero en diferente forma…-

-la gente cambia supongo… quizá ella… también haya cambiado…- me senté en el sucio suelo

-Yagami… escúchame…- ella limpió un espacio y se sentó junto a mí- yo… mm… como te lo digo… diablos… Hazuki suele ser la buena en estos temas…- la observé de reojo y pude notar que ella… ¿estaba sonrojada?

-oye…- la interrumpí- ¿pasa algo entre Hazuki y tú?- ella se sonrojo más, apretó los puños y luego suspiro

-¿qué harás mañana Yagami?- ¡EVADIÓ TOTALMENTE MI PREGUNTA!

-yo… no lo sé… aun me quedan días de suspensión…-

-¿estás bromeando verdad?- me miro con sorpresa

-eh… no… mira, hoy es martes…-

-Yagami hoy es jueves… ¿si quiera haz cambiado el almanaque?-

-eso… no puede ser…- tomé mi celular y lo encendí…-diablos no enciende…- o eso intenté…

-toma, mira- Ahagon sacó su celular y me lo prestó

-a ver… hoy es… ¡CARAJO ES JUEVES!- pegué el grito al cielo

-y… ya sabes ¿qué hacer al respecto?-

-hacer… ¿sobre qué?- le pregunte incrédula…

*sap* _sap*sap*_

Tres detonaciones se escucharon, mismas que terminaron en mi frente- ¡NO SE SI ERES ESTUPIDA O TE HACES LA ESTUPIDA!- ella se había levantado y me miraba con… furia… mucha furia

-o… o… oye Ahagon…-

-¡cállate!, estoy cansada, Hazuki está cansada, Hifumi, Hajime, Susukaze, todas, todas estamos cansada, todos los días hablamos de como poder ayudarte, pero aparentemente eres tú la que no quiere ser ayudada-

-pero… pero… ghhhghg… traté de hablar pero una pistola se acomodó perfectamente en mi boca… ok… esto asusta…. ¡ALGUIEN SALVEME!

-Yagami… ¿por qué eres tú la única que no ve cuanto estas sufriendo?, solo mira a tu alrededor, tu departamento es un asco, tu estas sucia, tu actitud apesta, yo… yo…- en ese momento ocurrió algo que nunca pensé ver en esta vida… o en otras… una lagrima… caía rodaba por mis mejillas… pero no era mía… era de Ahagon…- te extraño… extraño a la antigua Kou Yagami… a aquella chica que se burlaba de mi nombre, que se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando… extraño a aquella chica que se fue a Estados Unidos junto con Toyama…- lentamente aquella arma se fue alejando de mí, permitiéndome hablar…

-a… ¿a qué te refieres?...- yo no lo entendía… no…

.

.

.

Yo no lo quería entender…

.

.

.

-Yagami… desde que Toyama se fue… no has sido tu misma… me lo dijo Hazuki, lloraste en su oficina cuando te diste cuenta que la amabas… pero… te falto darte cuenta de algo… de lo…-

-lo mucho que la necesito…- la interrumpí…- de… lo… lo mucho…- de nuevo mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar…- de lo mucho que me hace falta…- por fin lo dije…- ¡LO SÉ, SIEMPRE LO SUPE!-

-entonces ¿qué ocurrió?... ¿por qué te haces tanto daño?...-

-porque no tiene caso sentir algo ahora…-suspiré- ella se fue… ¡¿qué harías si la persona que amas se fuera?!- le grité desesperada, y ella solo negó con la cabeza…

De su mochila sacó un sobre y lo dejo en una mesa que tenía por ahí, se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta, ella misma la abrió- te dejo esto… espero le des utilidad…-ella salió de mi departamento- ah… por cierto con respecto a tu pregunta… cuando la persona que amé se fue de mi lado… la seguí… abandoné mi trabajo… y la busqué…-

-y eso… ¿de qué te sirvió?, abandonaste todo…-

-pero gane algo mejor- se giró y me sonrió- ahora trabajamos juntas en Eagle Jump…-

-¿juntas?...- ¡OH DIABLOS!- ¡ESPERA!- le grité pero ella ya se había ido…

.

.

.

.

-y bien… ¿qué crees que pase ahora Umiko-kun?-

-todo depende de ella…-

-no puedo creer que hayas gastado todos nuestros ahorros en Yagami-kun-

-tranquila… sé que… tomará la decisión correcta…-

-por cierto… Nene-kun me llamó dice que si pasaremos por ella…-

-oh cierto… lo olvidé… vámonos… mucha suerte… Yagami Kou…-

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esto?...- tomé aquel sobre que me había dejado Ahagon, lo abrí y encontré una nota…- ¿pero qué?- la comencé a leer

" _Yagami-kun espero que esto te ayude a solucionar tu problema emocional, ya que solo hay una forma de hacerlo, quiero que sepas que… nosotras confiamos en ti y que la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos, pero… si quieres hacer un cambio en tu vida… tu sabes lo que necesitas_

 _Atte:_

 _Aocchii_

 _Yun_

 _Hajime_

 _Hifumi :3 :*_

 _Umiko y yo 3"_

No pude evitar contener mis lágrimas al leer aquella nota, y darme cuenta de cuanto se preocupaban por mí las chicas, continué hurgando en el sobre y encontré… lo que menos me esperaba… una boba sonrisa se formó en mi rostro…

.

.

.

.

-chicas… gracias…-

.

.

.

.

-hola… Toyama- escuché la voz de mi nuevo compañero de trabajo

-hola James, ¿qué se te ofrece?- le respondí sin apartar mi vista del ordenador

-nada, bueno… sí… lo que pasa es qué… yo… quisiera bueno, yo no, todos… quisiéramos saber si… tú bueno… como ya salimos- sentí pena por el pobre hombre, así que me separé de mi ordenador y lo miré directamente

-James, agradezco la invitación pero… bueno… tú sabes que… yo…- comencé a hacer ademanes con las manos

-oh… sí… tú… relación a distancia…- el agachó el rostro- pero…- aunque luego se le pasó la tristeza…- solo quería saber si te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros…- yo suspiré y lo tomé de las manos

-en verdad… gracias pero… no, lo lamento James…- él volvió a agachar el rostro…

-es… está bien… supongo…- se dio la vuelta se marchó arrastrando los pies.

Una vez que me aseguré que se había ido, de un cajón de mi escritorio saque mi tesoro más preciado, aquella foto donde salíamos Kou-chan y yo abrazadas…- lamento haber mentido sobre mi relación a distancia…- acaricié aquella foto…- pero es mejor así…- di un beso rápido a la foto y la volví a guardar… después de eso… continué con mi trabajo

Pasaron los minutos, los demás compañeros se habían ido a sus casas, era tarde, y yo… acostumbraba trabajar un poco más… todo estaba tranquilo… solo mi computadora y yo… hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse

-ah…- suspiré- James si es para invitarme a salir de nuevo- hablé sin apartar la vista del monitor- lamento decirte que mi respuesta es un no- terminé de hablar y de pronto un ramo de rosas apareció frente a mis ojos sorprendiéndome por completo- ¿pero qué?- hable fuerte e inmediatamente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro… era una mano suave… cálida… casi tanto como la de…

.

.

.

-Kou-chan…- dije casi susurrando….

.

.

.

-Perdón si me tardé… pero… había perdido el vuelo…-

.

.

.

Esto… ¿es un sueño?...

* * *

 **YYYYYYY...**

 **hasta aquí el cap de esta semana :3**

 **espero les haya sido de su agrado**

 **ya saben que sus reviews, comentarios y todo eso es bien recibido, y valorado :3**

 **ahora si...**

 **bye bye!**

 **do your lilliest!**

 **gambaruby!**


	3. El primer día del resto de mi vida

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, no he muerto :p, simplemente consegui trabajo(que es casi lo mismo xD).

Lamento demorarme tanto con los fics, pero seguire actualizando, como dije consegui trabajo y estoy a prueba, so, no quiero echarlo a perder, ya que me gusta mucho :p

PEROOOOO!

aquí vengo con el penultimo episodio de este fic de New Game! asegurando que el final sera la proxima semana el dia 11 de Julio :p así es el dia del estreno de la segunda temporada!

bueno, bueno, sin mas que decir... les dejo el cap de esta semana y espero que sea de su agrado :3

PAUSE

"NEW GAME! no me pertenece"

Press Start to Continue

Start

* * *

 **~~~~~~El primer día del resto de mi vida~~~~~~**

-perdón si me tardé… pero… había perdido el vuelo…- Esto… ¿es un sueño?... no… no puede ser real… con mucho cuidado me levanto de mi asiento… la persona frente a mí… no puede ser real… completamente nerviosa estiro la mano hasta tocar aquella suave mejilla… un momento… ¿tocar?... pude sentir esa… calidez única que solo Kou-chan puede desprender…

Su rostro se ladeó un poco recargándose sobre mi mano, sus ojos se cerraron como si el tacto de mi mano fuese algo que había deseado desde hace mucho…

Sin darme cuenta comienzo a mover mi mano, mis dedos, acariciando con la punta de estos aquella suave mejilla… lentamente muevo mi mano un poco más al frente, observando cada detalle de aquel fino rostro, con mi pulgar… suavemente acaricio aquellos delicados y rosados labios…

-mmm…- un suave sonido escapa de aquella persona frente a mí confirmando toda teoría, toda sospecha… ES REAL…- Rin…- ella... ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!- yo…- ¡CONMIGO! de pronto… algo ocurre que me desconcierta… siento… un frío tocar mi pulgar… un líquido frío que se comienza a escurrir por mi mano… mis ojos se abren grande… con asombro y pesar…- lo siento… tanto…- ella…

.

.

.

Lloraba

.

.

.

-K…Kou-chan…- trato de hablar pero

-Señorita Toayama, quería decirle que… ¡WOW!- desde la puerta la voz de la recepcionista nos saca de aquel… trance en el que estábamos, provocando que separe mi mano de Kou-chan rápidamente y ella recuperara la compostura- yo… pff… rayos…- la recepcionista comenzó a jugar con sus manos… a moverse de atrás para adelante… abría su boca para luego cerrarla sin expresar palabra alguna… creo que al igual que yo… se sentía incomoda- yo… supongo que… puede esperar…- dicho eso comenzó a caminar de espaldas- sí… mejor… me… retiro…- siguió dando pasos en reversa hasta chocar con el escritorio de James y tirar un bote con lápices- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡NO SE MUEVAN!- gritó nerviosa- yo lo levanto… ah… ah…. ¡ahhh!- después de aquel numero ella se retiró dejándonos solas una vez más…

Solté un suspiro y volví mi vista a Kou-chan quien… tenía el rostro agachado y con sus manos se limpiaba las lágrimas…

Se veía tan… indefensa, completamente diferente a como la recordaba, se veía frágil, temerosa, casi como… cuando la conocí…

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato… ninguna decía nada, no porque no quisiéramos, era solo que… en mi caso… yo no podía, no sabía que decir o hacer… el único ruido presente era el de nuestras respiraciones… resonando en un enorme hueco de indiferencia…

-Rin…- aquel tortuoso silencio fue roto por Kou-chan quien por fin levantaba el rostro y presumía sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar, al igual que unas grandes ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en días, inmediatamente pude sentir como mi corazón se comprimía, razón por la cual lleve la mano a mi pecho y la apreté con fuerza…

-Kou-chan…- de nueva cuenta el silencio reino entre nosotras, el ambiente era pesado, como si alguien hubiese muerto… me hacía sentir fatal, por primera vez… tenía miedo de estar junto a ella…

-yo…- de nueva cuenta ella rompe el incómodo silencio…- yo… lo lamento…- soltó aquellas palabras que me causaron un revoltijo en mi estómago… ella… se disculpaba…- yo…- y su voz se comenzaba a entre cortar…- lo lamento… ¡lo lamento tanto! _*sniff*sniff*-_ dijo entre sollozos, llevándose su mano libre a la cara cubriendo su rostro…- ¡LO LAMENTO RIN!- no… no más… no soporto verla llorar…

Mi corazón cada vez me apretaba con más fuerza… ver llorar a la persona que amas…

.

.

.

Eso no deber ocurrir

.

.

.

-esas…- por fin me armo de valor y hablo, ella alza el rostro con sorpresa…- esas… ¿son para mí?- señalo el ramo de rosas que sostenía en una de sus manos, no era muy grande, de hecho, era… modesto sería la palabra correcta…

-¿eh?... ¡ah!...- ella se limpió el rostro rápidamente, logrando únicamente ensuciar más su rostro con lágrimas- s… sí…- extendió el ramillete- e… espero… espero que te gusten…- ella extendió su mano, y pude notar que temblaban, yo suspiré y me armé del valor necesario para tomar el ramillete

-gra… gracias…- dije tímidamente… llevé las flores a mi nariz y las olfateé… ¿de dónde las habrá sacado?...

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ambas, yo ya no quería seguir así, quería saber respuestas, por ejemplo… ¿saber qué hace aquí?... necesitaba saberlo ¡YA!- Kou-chan…- cuando por fin pude conseguir el valor necesario para hablar…

-deberías ponerlas en agua…- ella me interrumpió…- o se marchitaran… el viaje fue largo-

-e… ¿el viaje?- pregunto entre nerviosa y curiosa…- no… ¡no me digas que las has traído desde Japón!- le grito pegando el ramo a mi pecho

 _*Pff*Pff*_

Escuchó unos sonidos de su parte para después… escuchar una de las melodías más hermosa que en la vida podré escuchar…

-jajajajaja- su sonrisa…- ¿de verdad piensas que las podría traer de Japón?- yo me sonroje inmediatamente después de escucharle… pues… tenía razón… ¿cómo se me ocurrió algo así?, inflé mis mejillas y agaché un poco el rostro- se las compre a una ancianita a la salida del aeropuerto-

-ah…- observé a mi alrededor buscando un objeto que rápidamente encontré… una botella de agua vacía, la tomé y avancé hasta el escritorio de James, abrí un cajón buscando algo…

-¿qué haces?- escuché a Kou-chan

-busco unas tijeras- le respondí hurgando en los cajones, y fue entonces que recordé algo…- ¡ah que tonta!- me dije a mí misma- el me las presto y las guardé en mi cajón- me golpeé la frente

-oh, yo te las paso- dijo tímidamente

-cla… claro…- giré para observarla abrir el cajón… el cajón… el cajón… mi cajón… donde guardo mis… ¡OH DIABLOS!- ¡NO!- le grité para detenerla, pero ya era tarde… ya había abierto el cajón…

Ella se había quedado parada… sin moverse, simplemente observando el interior de aquel cajón…- Ko… Ko… Kou-chan…- me acerqué lentamente a ella… quien metió las manos al cajón y saco algo de aquel lugar… una foto…

.

.

.

Nuestra Foto

.

.

.

-yo…- dijo sosteniendo la foto con ambas manos…- tengo la misma foto…- una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su voz… comenzó a sonar hueca…- la he tenido desde siempre…-

Otra vez aquel dolor de verla llorar… otra vez ese sensación de malestar en mi pecho… traté de tragar la saliva que se había acumulado, pero… un nudo en mi garganta me dificultaba la tarea…

-Kou… chan…- me comencé a acercar a ella lentamente…- yo…- estiré la mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero… a cada paso que daba… sentía que me alejaba más de ella, sentí que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto… ¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Por qué si está aquí la siento tan lejana?

.

.

.

¿Por qué duele tanto amar a una persona?

.

.

.

-Rin…- ella habló en voz baja sacándome de mis pensamientos…-yo…- nos quedamos en silencio una vez… pero en esta ocasión, ella despegó su vista de aquella fotografía y la fijo en mí… su mirada de tristeza, una mirada que siempre me esforcé por no ver… estaba aquí… frente a mis ojos… justo ahora…

-Kou-chan…-lentamente bajé mi mano apretando mi puño, al igual que agaché mi rostro… ¿por qué me cuesta tanto verla ahora?...

-yo… leí tu carta…-

-¡EH!- alcé el rostro de inmediato y… rápidamente pude sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía, apreté con fuerza las flores pegándolas a mi pecho dejándome inundar por una inquietante idea… ¿acaso?... ¿vino hasta aquí por eso?...

-Rin… ¿podrías mirarme?- su voz tan cerca así como una cálida mano que se colocaba lentamente en mi hombro, fueron las variables necesarias para que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerme… y como si todo mi ser estuviera a su voluntad, hice lo que ella dijo, alcé el rostro… por primera vez… nuestras miradas se cruzaban…

-Kou… chan…- podía sentir mi labio temblar ante su cercanía, mi cuerpo calentarse por su contacto, mi voluntad… quebrarse por el simple hecho de que ella estuviera aquí

-Rin… yo…- su mano se movió lentamente de mi hombro a mi cuello, provocándome cierta… calidez y cosquilleo por mi cuerpo, para finalmente… detenerse en mi mejilla… mis ojos se abrieron enorme al darme cuenta como ella recargaba su frente sobre la mía…- tengo algo que decirte…- quería hablar, quería decir algo, pero… las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi mente estaba en blanco, todo… todo era efímero… excepto ella y yo… quizá… ¿podría ocurrir?...- Rin…-

Su otra mano lentamente tomo mi brazo en el cual sostenía las flores y me las quitó… dejándolas quién sabe dónde, pues mi mirada estaba clavada en aquellos hermosos orbes azules…

-Rin… yo… sé que te hice daño…- ella comenzó a hablar sin soltar mi mejilla, sin separar su frente de mí- y… sé muy bien lo que sientes… me costó mucho darme cuenta, pero… finalmente lo logré... aunque… cuando lo hice… ya fue muy tarde…- su mano comenzó a moverse suavemente, tranquilizando un poco mi agitado corazón.

-Kou… chan…-

-Rin…- su voz comenzó a entrecortarse y sus ojos se cerraron, mi corazón se apretó, sabía lo que venía…- me… me…- ella…- me…- estaba…- ¡ME HACES MUCHA FALTA!-

.

.

.

Llorando

.

.

.

Sus palabras fueron como un rayo de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad, fueron como un oasis en el desierto, fueron como…algo, muy, muy, muy bonito… que lleno mi corazón de calidez…- mi vida no es igual sin ti, todo es complicado- ella seguía llorando pero eso no evito que continuara hablando y que yo la escuchara detenidamente… era la primera vez… que veía a Kou-chan así…- todo me sale mal y peor aún… todo el tiempo estoy enojada, me lastima la presencia de los demás, me hiere ver la felicidad ajena, Rin…- abrió los ojos y con su otra mano agarró mi otra mejilla- ¿por qué me hiciste eso?...- ¿eh?... a qué…- ¿por qué te volviste indispensable para mí?... ¿por qué te volviste como el aire que necesito para respirar?...- Kou…chan…- ¿por qué te volviste alguien tan importante?...- esas palabras… acaso… ella va a…- ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de darme cuenta de que te amaba tanto?-

.

.

.

Esa última pregunta… esa última frase… fue aquello que había esperado por años y me había convencido de haber perdido… fue un rayo de esperanza para mi corazón… fue algo tan cálido como sus labios sobre los míos justo ahora… tan…

Suaves…

Dulces…

Tan…

.

.

.

Un momento…

.

.

.

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Completamente asustada y por reflejo, muevo mis manos hasta los hombros de Kou-chan y rápidamente la aparto de mí… ¿por qué hice eso?...

Ella me mira con una expresión de incertidumbre, mi estómago se siente como una revolución de muchas cosas…

-po… po…- trató de hablar pero las palabras no salen…- po… po…- trato de calmarme un poco… aspiro todo el aire que puedo… y lo dejo salir…- ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- le gritó

Su rostro cambia por una expresión ahora de… vergüenza, se sonroja completamente… tan linda como siempre…- yo… bu… bueno… yo… no… no lo… sé…- empieza a jugar con sus manos y desvía la mirada…-es… ¿lo qué hacen las parejas no?-

La escucho decir eso pero… me tardo unos segundos en procesarlo, ella dijo… ¿las parejas?...- Kou-chan yo…-

-¡SÍ!- me interrumpe- e… es decir… yo… yo te gusto y bueno… tú… se puede decir que… me gustas… y… y… así…-

No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas… al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ella… acababa de aceptar que le gustaba y que… y que… ¡DIOSES! Mi emoción era tanta que no podía ni hablar…

-Rin… yo… lamento haberme tardado tanto… pero… justo ahora…- ella se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros…- justo en este momento… después de haber sido casi despedida, después de haber sido regañada, incluso después de haber tenido un arma en la boca, no preguntes por qué o cómo, me doy cuenta de lo poco que vale mi vida sin ti a mi lado…-

De nueva cuenta sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón… todos aquellos pensamientos que había tenido, donde yo no significaba nada para ella, en este instante… morían… -Rin…- ella me pego a su cuerpo abrazándome fuertemente, invadiéndome con su calor corporal…- di algo… por favor…- me pedía suplicante y por mi parte… escondí mi rostro en su cuello perfectamente…-lo que sea…-

Su voz tan suave… y algo cortada me incitaron a pegarme más a ella y su cálido cuerpo me embriagó lo suficiente para que cerrara los ojos y me dejara llevar por esa delicada sensación… en ningún momento dije nada, pues el simple hecho de estar así… como lo había soñado tantas veces… me era suficiente…

-Rin…- la escuche susurrar

-mm- respondí con un sonido casi como un ronroneo

-te amo…- y como si aquellas palabras fuera algún tipo de activador, switch o… algo por el estilo, me separo un poco de sus brazos y me inclino hacia su rostro… repitiendo aquella repentina acción… que ella había ejecutado…

Nuestros labios se unieron tiernamente en un suave contacto, que no dura mucho, pues mi corazón late con tanta fuerza queriendo expresarse, que me separo un poco, tomo su rostro con mis manos, dejo a mi corazón decirle lo que siento…

-antes de venir aquí…- ella cierra los ojos dejándose envolver por mi voz… yo la imitó cerrando los míos, y continuo hablando- me sentía destrozada, y sí… fue por tu culpa, pasar tanto tiempo enamorada de una persona que… nunca da indicios de tener sentimientos… es doloroso, más cuando sientes que esa persona… se está alejando de ti, por alguien más…-

-¿Aoba?- susurra

-créeme cuando te digo que me siento amenazada por ella… más aun después de que dijeras mis asuntos no son la gran cosa…-

-lo lamento… lamento todo el daño que te he hecho…-

-un "lo lamento", no lo solucionará…- le dije con toda la razón- más sin embargo…- hable más rápido para no darle tiempo de pensar cosas que no eran- quisiera comprarlo…- abro mis ojos lentamente y noto que ella me observa con sus ojos abiertos y la boca entre-abierta…

-eso… significa… qué… tú y yo…- sus brazos bajan hasta mi cintura y me abraza por ahí…

-¿no lo recuerdas?- cierro mis ojos y me recargo en su pecho, escondiendo mi rostro otra vez entre su cuello y su cara- te lo dije en mi carta de despedida… _Que pase lo que pase…_ -

- _Aunque otros me acompañen_ \- ella continuó…

- _En silencio te querré…_ -

- _En silencio pensaré…-_

 _-En silencio te amare… Tan solo en ti-_ dijimos al unísono, nos miramos directamente unos segundos para después unir nuestros labios en un fugaz beso…

-te amo Toyama Rin- me abrazó con más fuerza

-y yo a ti… Kou "La mujer más trabajólica y densa del universo" Yagami- me abrazó a su pecho y nos quedamos quietas por un rato, en un silencio suave, y amigable, uno que nos es molesto ni incomodo, es más… fraternal, íntimo. –por cierto…- rompo ese silencio porque hay algo que me mata de curiosidad…

-dime…- dice casi susurrando

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

 _*pff*pfff*_

Ella hace sonidos evitando reírse, luego la escucho suspirar y comienza a hablar- en avión, cortesía de Ahagon y Hazuki, y bueno… creo que de las demás también-

-mmm… y ¿cómo diste conmigo?-

-fue fácil, considerando que mi inglés es mejor que el tuyo… solo tuve que preguntar hasta llegar a Eagle Jump America.- me separó de ella un poco viéndola directamente

-¿insinúas que mi inglés es malo?- la miro con un poco de molestia

-para nada "can yu chow mi"- me dice con tono burlón y yo infló las mejillas en respuesta- jajaja, te ves adorable haciendo ese puchero amor…-

-a… a… a… a…- siento mi cara arder después de escucharla y simplemente vuelvo a mi anterior posición, a mi lugar seguro… entre sus brazos…- amor…- digo para mí misma…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- me pregunta al mismo tiempo que empieza a acaricias mi espalda

-mmm…- me dejo llevar por sus suaves caricias- un…- se siente tan bien…- un año…- respondo con voz baja…

-será un año largo…- musita sobre mí…

-y tú… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- le pregunto, temerosa de saber cuándo nos volveremos a separar

-en realidad me suspendieron esta semana y… hoy es viernes de este lado del mundo… osea es casi sábado allá…- comenzó a moverse suavemente de un lado a otro, yo comencé a seguir su ritmo… por un momento pareciere como si estuviésemos bailando- supongo que el fin de semana entero…-

Me separó de su lado un poco y ella me observa, suelta mi cintura y entrelaza sus manos con las mías…- pero eso no me impedirá volver o esperar a que vuelvas…-

-Kou-chan…-

-ya te hice esperar mucho… creo que es mi turno de esperarte… ¿no?- me sonrojo totalmente y ella vuelve a abrazarme, pero esta vez yo coloco mis brazos tras su cuello, ella entiende el significado de esa acción y de inmediato une sus labios a los míos.

Sus labios se movían con una exactitud única, sincronizados con los míos, prontamente nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos fijamente, nuestros ojos expresaban lo que nuestras voces no podía… el amor entre ambas… un amor que estuvo reprimido tanto tiempo y ahora… se revelaba ante nosotras…

-sabes…- me hablo jadeante

-dime…- le respondí de la misma forma

-tú…- ella desvió el rostro un poco, pude notar como se sonrojó, pero después volvió su vista a mí- tú fuiste mi primer beso…- me sonrojo al escuchar y al mismo tiempo sonrió

-tú también fuiste mi primer beso Kou-chan…- le susurró al oído, para después darle una pequeña mordida al lóbulo… ella responde con un hermoso sonido… que me hace ver… que… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE?

Algo asustada por mi repentina acción, me separo de ella un poco y la observo con el rostro agachado…- no eres justa…- murmura casi de forma inaudible

-¿eh?-

-eres injusta por hacer eso y no recibir tu castigo…- alza el rostro y veo en él una expresión… diferente, una que no había visto antes… ¿acaso he desbloqueado una nueva Kou-chan?-

-Ko… Ko… Kou-chan… ¿qué estás?...- pregunto temerosa al ver como se acerca a mí… y luego… -¡KYYYAAAAAA!- suelto un grito al sentir como sus manos desde mi cintura bajaron hasta mis glúteos y me levanta, la ropa que llevaba puesta le facilita la tarea, usualmente llevo uso pantalones en el trabajo, pero hoy… precisamente hoy, usaba una blusa blanca con una falda rosa, debajo, llevaba unas medias negras junto con mis zapatos de trabajo

-Rin… yo…- sin darme cuenta ella ya me había levantado y me había sentado en mi escritorio, quedando ella entre mis piernas y ambas a la misma altura…

-Ko… Kou-chan… mmmnnnn….- mi voz se detiene al sentir sus húmedos labios tocar la piel ubicada en mi cuello- aaahhhmmm….- empiezo a sentir ligeras succiones en esa zona, seguidas de una muy fuerte misma que provoca que todo mi ser se estremezca…- MMMMNNNGGGG- siento como el calor aumente y como las manos de Kou-chan viajan desde mis glúteos hasta mi estómago, luego lentamente suben hasta mi pecho, desabrochando cada botón de mi blusa en el camino-Kou… chan… no…- trató de hablar pero el aire me falta

-¿no?...- se separa de mi cuello y me mira incrédula

-yo…- llevo mis manos a mi pecho, tratando de cubrir mi ahora expuesto sostén- e… estamos en mi oficina Kou-chan, no… no podemos hacer eso aquí… recuerda cuando la recepcionista entró…- le reprocho y comienzo a acomodar mi falda… ella se hace para atrás y se sienta en mi silla… yo suspiro aliviada de que no llegáramos a más… sino…-¡Dioses!- mi rostro se empieza a calentar al entrar en cuenta de que… ¡ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE HACERLO!... le doy la espalda para evitar que vea mi cara de nerviosismo y… y… y… exci.. exci… ¡DE ESO!

-¿hasta qué hora trabajas?- la escucho y yo comienzo a abotonar mi blusa

-de hecho…- observo el reloj que está en mi escritorio, el cual marcaba las 9 PM- salí hace mucho, pero… digamos que algo me retuvo aquí…- termino de acomodar mi ropa

-oh… y… ¿a qué hora salen todos?- me volvió a preguntar

-mmm… a las 6:30… ¿por qué?- le pregunte con curiosidad, ella no respondió, por mi parte estaba por darme la vuelta, cuando, sentí como sus brazos me tomaban por la cintura evitando que me girara- Kou… Kou… ¡KOU-CHAN! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES?!- le reproché y ella solo río un poco

-nada…- pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, al igual que roces de su nariz, provocándome olas de electricidad en mi cuerpo

-Kou… chan… ba… basta…- mi voz comenzó a sonar extraña y una sensación de vergüenza me invadió…

Por muy extraño que parezca, ella se detuvo y casi de inmediato pude sentir como sus brazo dejaban de lentamente mi cintura. Con algo más de calma, pero aun nerviosa, lentamente me di la vuelta, encontrándome frente a frente con aquella tierna y extraña rubia…- Qué… estas…- no pude terminar mi pregunta pues de nueva cuenta… nuestros labios se unían en un tierno beso, que fue… corto, pero suave, dulce.

.

.

.

Perfecto

.

.

.

-supongo que… no has cenado…- me pregunto mientras recargaba su frente en la mía y sus manos en mi escritorio, dejándome completamente acorralada.

-yo… n… no…- respondí con dificultad- kkghhmmm…- apreté los dientes y mis ojos al center como de nuevo sus manos se apoderaban de mi cintura, tanta era la agonía y… placer de ese tacto que sin pensarlo me abracé a su cuello y me escondí en él…

-entonces…- ella beso mi cabeza- ¿aceptarías la invitación a cenar de esta tonta, densa y descuidada mujer?- me abrazo pegándome más a su cuerpo, por mi parte me volví a dejar embriagar por su esencia, razón por la cual me aferré fuertemente a su cuerpo, deseando unirme con ella, en un instante que deseaba que durara para siempre, lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos, pero esta vez… de felicidad… no pude evitar soltar un sollozo mientras trataba de responder… y al final… hablé…

.

.

.

-Siempre… Kou-chan…-

.

.

.

Esa noche… después de comer hamburguesas en una cadena de comida rápida… fuimos a departamento y… de un momento a otro… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Ambas envueltas en la oscuridad… encontré su cara gracias a mis manos… me volví valiente y la besé en los labios…

-Te Amo… Rin…- ella dijo que me amaba…

-Y yo a ti… Kou-chan…-

.

.

.

Esa noche… ella me entregó su amor y yo le regalé hasta el último soplo… de mi corazón…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Un año más tarde…_

* * *

 **Kou POV**

-¿Está segura que era hoy Yagami-san?- mmm…

-me pregunto lo mismo, es decir, dijiste que llegaría a las 10 y bueno… ya son casi las 12- mmm…

-no me sorprendería que la idiota de Yagami se equivocara- mmm….

-vamos Umiko-kun, no seas tan dura con Kou, todas sabemos que hizo un esfuerzo para no olvidarlo- mmm…

-eso es cierto, todas sabemos que Yagami-san es muy distraída a veces…-

-¡AH YA CALLENSE!- les grité por fin después de tantos comentarios negativos sobre mi persona…- no puedo creer que piensen así mí- me crucé de brazos

-no es que lo pensemos Yagami, es que lo sabemos…-

-ya, déjala tranquila Umiko-kun, ya tiene suficiente estrés como para molestarla, que estoy segura que se la comen los nervios, ¿no es así, Kou?…-

-¿de verdad ibas a defenderme Hazuki?...- le dije con tono de molestia a mi superior, quien estaba abrazada del brazo de Ahagon…

-por cierto Hazuki…-

-¿Qué pasa mi chica de chocolate?- le dijo con una boba sonrisa

-sí, bueno… dos cosas… la primera podrías por favor no decirme así y segundo…- de la nada ya tenía una de sus armas apuntando a la frente de Hazuki- ¿podrías darme espacio?-

Todas comenzamos a reír- mouu…- Hazuki hiso un puchero- ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan Tsundere?-

-¡CHICAS AHÍ VIENE!- gritó de pronto Aoba, ganando la atención de todas y provocándome un gran, gran, gran, en verdad un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo mi ser…

-sa… sa… saben… yo… qué… ¿qué tal si lo hacemos después?, es decir… no hay prisas ¿verdad?...- les dije nerviosa…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- me gritó Ahagon- estas bromeando ¿verdad?- ella me miro de una forma no muy amigable y solo volteé mi vista a otro lado y me rasqué la mejilla -¡NI DE BROMA NOS REGRESAMOS! Ya nos hiciste venir, ahora lo haces o una de estas- me enseño una de sus armas- estará apuntando a tu trasero por todo un año- tragué pesado ante su amenaza, porque era seguro que la cumpliría

-Vamos Yagami-san, practicamos mucho esto, estoy segura que lo harás bien- me dio ánimos Yun…

-tú… tú… ¡digo!... usted puede… Yagami-san…- también Hifumi

-Ya lo dijo Hifumi-sempai, ¡usted puede Yagami-san!- Aoba también… pronto mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas… esto era… era tan…

-Yagami-san…- me habló Hajime y yo fije mi vista llorosa en ella- la buscan- con su dedo me señalo a atrás de mí- yo haciendo caso a su señal, giré… simplemente para encontrarme con ella…

Mis ojos se abrieron en gran medida y di un suspiro aún más grande…

-Ho… Hola… Kou-chan… Volví…- su sonrisa era hermosa… tan hermosa como siempre o quizá… un poco más…

-vamos… Yagami… hazlo…- escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas…

-no creo que lo haga…-

-500 Yenes a que se echa para atrás…-

-acepto la apuesta Hajime…-

-Ri… Ri… Rin…- mi corazón latía a mil por hora… sentía que si seguía latiendo de esta forma… terminaría vomitando… pero… no era el momento….

-¿Kou-chan?, ¿estás bien?, digo… estas toda roja y… sudorosa… ¿te sientes bien?...-

-Rin…- ignoré todas sus preguntas, a las chicas o el hecho de que mis manos estaban super sudadas…- Rin…- la tomé de las manos y las junte, aprisionándolas entre las mías…

-Kou-chan… ¿Qué?... me estas asustando…-

Como pude logré ponerme de rodillas ante ella…

-no es verdad…-

-si va a hacerlo…-

-¿y cuando harás eso por mi Umiko-kun?...-

 _*BANG*BANG*BANG*_

-Rin…- tú puedes Kou… tú puedes… tú puedes….

-¿Kou-chan?- tragué pesado… cerré los ojos, aspiré todo el aire que pude y hablé… que sea lo que los Dioses quieran…

-¡¿TOYAMARINTECASARIASCONMIGO?!-

.

.

.

Silencio…

.

.

.

Más silencio…

.

.

.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y alcé la vista… encontrándome con el rostro sonrojado de Rin, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sus labios temblando…

-¿Rin?...- lentamente me puse pie…- Rin…- me acerqué a ella, quien no se movía. Con mucho cuidado puse sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo coloqué las mías en su cintura… a pasos lentos me acerqué a ella hasta quedar completamente juntas…- ¿Rin?...-

-Kou… Kou-chan…- dijo casi inaudible…

-¿Sí?...-

-yo…- ella bajo sus manos de mis hombros y las recargo en mi pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas…-

-¿tú?...- nos quedamos en silencio un rato…- ¿qué dices?...-

.

.

.

Ella no dijo nada… simplemente… asintió con la cabeza… después…

.

.

.

Me besó… me besó de una forma tan dulce y tierna que podría jurar que se detuvo el tiempo…

-eso… ¿lo puedo tomar como un sí?- le pregunte abrazándola una vez que nos separamos…

-eso…- me miro con una mirada llena de amor…- lo puedes tomar como un… espere esto toda mi vida…-

Ambas sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez… de una forma más íntima… con los gritos de las chicas como música de fondo…

Este día… terminaba nuestro sufrimiento, este día, todas aquellas inseguridades suicidas conocían su fin, este día, ambas dejaríamos de estar solas, hoy…

Era el primer día del resto de mi vida…

-¿Kou-chan?...- me dijo en tono molesto…

-ok, ok… el primer día… del resto de **nuestras vidas** …-

.

.

.

-¿un momento?... ¿cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?...- ella no respondió, simplemente sonrió para después besarme..

Mmm… bueno… supongo que... me acostumbraré…

* * *

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Hasta aquí el cap de esta semana :3**

 **¿les gusto? ¿que opinan?**

 **espero haya cumplido con sus expectativas y no hayan llorado mucho hahaha xD**

 **ennnnnn fiiiiinnnn**

 **sin mas que decir, excepto agradecer por su apoyo me despido a continuar con "El club de aceptacion y reincorporacion a la socidad" ¿no lo ha visto? ¿y que esperan? xD hahaha**

 **bueennooo**

 **hasta aquí el fic... nos vemos la siguiente semana en el final de "La historia de Kou y Rin" bye bye!**

 **PD: lean el manga de new game Rin es tannnn... adorable y tan lesbi xD**


	4. Una despedida entre lágrimas y risas

Hi Hi!

Queridos lectores, como lo prometí... volví, el dia del estreno de New Game! s2, y con... _*sniff*sniff*_ el final de este Fic... :(

sin mas que opinar, decir o comentar... los dejo con... el ultimo cap de "La historia de Koy y Rin"

nos vemos la proxima en mis fics de Love Live! :3

PD: **amo los after credist de marvel** xD

PD: New Game no me pertenece y probablemente nunca me pertenecerá... bueno está en veremos, digamos 50~50 xD

* * *

 **~~~~~~Una despedida entre lágrimas y risas (el final de su historia llegó más rápido de lo que pensamos)~~~~~~**

* * *

Observo el techo de la habitación detenidamente, como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la galaxia, todo en la habitación esta oscuro, salvo por la poca luz que se cuela por la abertura de las cortinas y aquellas luces fluorescentes del reloj digital acomodado a mi costado izquierdo…

 _*biip*biip*biip*biip*_

La alarma suena… giro mi rostro un poco y observo la hora… 5:30 AM… estiro el brazo y detengo aquel molesto sonido… vuelvo a mi antigua posición.

.

.

.

Suspiro…

.

.

.

Observo a mi lado derecho y ahí está ella, dormida tan cómodamente… con su desarreglado cabello rubio cubriendo su cara, una camiseta desmangada algo recogida por su mal dormir, mostrando la parte baja de uno de sus pechos, y unos calzoncillos tipo bóxer cubriendo su parte inferior… al observarla, cientos de recuerdos llegan a mi mente… remontándome atrás en el tiempo, sonriendo y bailando con Kou-chan el día de nuestra boda, con muestras amigas y familiares, una ligera sonrisa se forma en mi rostro… pero… esta desaparece inmediatamente al recordar cierto evento que me trae de vuelta a la realidad…

Frunzo el ceño un poco y vuelvo mi vista al techo…- ¿por qué tiene que ser hoy?...- inconscientemente una lágrima escapa de mis ojos y escurre por mi mejilla… al igual que un pequeño sollozo… se vuelve prófugo de mis labios…-Kjummm….- cierro los ojos tratando de ser fuerte… pero… no puedo… esto…- ¿por qué Kou-chan?...- es más grande que yo…

-porque es así como tiene que ser…- la voz de Kou-chan me saca de mis pensamientos, dándome un gran susto ganando toda mi atención- ¿pensé que ya había quedado claro?- me dice con una voz suave- yo giro mi rostro para observar aquella mirada compasiva que en las noches de locura se vuelve tan dominante… pero ahora… se nota más calmada que yo…

-yo…- trato de hablar pero mi voz se quiebra al primer intento…

-lo siento Rin… pero ambas sabemos que es lo mejor…- ella trata de abrazarme y yo… por inercia hago mis brazos al frente evitando aquel abrazo…- Rin…- ella me observa con sorpresa y yo me sonrojo

-yo… lo… lo… lo siento Kou-chan…- le digo y me siento la cama, dejando que la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo y las marcas de nuestra última noche de locura callera sobre mis piernas…- es solo que…- aprieto los labios para no llorar, ella se sienta junto a mí y finalmente me abraza…

-lo lamento Rin… yo…- ella baja sus brazos a mi cintura y haciendo fuerza me sienta en sus piernas…- sé que te duele que esto ocurra, pero… ambas sabemos que es lo mejor…- pegó su frente a la mía y me acarició el rostro con sus manos…

-lo sé…- susurro…- es solo que me duele aceptar que…

.

.

.

Nos vamos a separar…-

 **Kou POV**

Después de nuestra pequeña… "charla" en la cama que… no termino como yo esperaba… decidimos que ya era hora de empezar el día y… terminar con todo esto… la primera en salir de la cama fui yo… por primera vez… fui yo… entré al baño y me di un buen regaderazo, después de eso bajé a la cocina a arreglar algunas cosas… en especial los papeles que utilizaría el día de hoy…

Tomé aquellas hojas, las leí una y otra vez, notando que todo estuviera bien escrito- todo en orden…- murmuré para mí misma, metí los papeles en un folder y este folder en una mochila- listo…- alcé el rostro y… justo a mi altura, sobre la chimenea estaba un marco, una fotografía, en la que solo salíamos nosotras, la tomé y me quedé observándola un rato…-ah pasado tanto tiempo desde ese día…- murmuré…

-me duele pensar que a partir de hoy… todo cambiará…- escuché la voz de Rin, razón por la cual di un pequeño salto, provocando que soltara la foto y esta cayera el suelo... rompiéndose…

-yo… lo… lo…- traté de hablar pero el rostro inexpresivo de Rin… me dejó pasmada

-sé qué quieres acabar esta familia, pero… no pensé que tanto…- rio con sarcasmo, se acercó a mí, recogió la foto y la volvió a dejar en sobre la chimenea

-lo lamento… la repararé…- le dije con el rostro agachado, completamente apenada…

-no te preocupes…- ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta que separaba a la sala de la cocina…- preparé el desayuno…- dicho eso se marchó… dejándome con una sensación amarga en mi garganta y un gran dolor en mi pecho

-¿por qué es tan difícil?...- ambas sabemos que es lo mejor para nosotras, incluso sus padres está de acuerdo conmigo, y ella y yo ya lo habíamos hablado, sabíamos que tarde o temprano… este día llegaría…- ¿por qué me duele tanto?...-

Respiré profundo hasta tranquilizarme, y una vez que lo logré me adentré en la cocina…

Frente a mis ojos, de espalda, estaba Rin, luciendo su hermosa figura delineada por aquel lindo delantal que le había comprado, demostrando porque la cocina es dominio totalmente suyo y bueno… en ocasiones mío cuando jugueteaba con ella…

Víctima de aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos donde la cocina se volvía un campo de batalla que terminaba cubierto de harina, huevos, besos y caricias me acerqué hasta ella lentamente, esperando el momento perfecto para atacarla…

-ni se te ocurra Yagami Kou… chan…- golpeó las manos con la mesa…

-co… co… ¿cómo supiste que venía?...- le pregunté asombrada

-un pajarito me lo dijo- ella ni siquiera volteo a verme…- mejor siéntate y desayunemos- su voz sonaba dura… pero… frágil al mismo tiempo

-Rin…- la tomé de la mano, olvidando todos los juegos…-por favor… no te lo tomes así, te lo repito, esto…-

-es lo mejor- me interrumpió- ya lo sé…- agacho el rostro… pude sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la mano que sostenía se aferró fuerte a la mía, con su mano libre cubrió su rostro… y finalmente…

.

.

.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- gritó…

.

.

.

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE ME HAGAS ESTO! MUCHAS PAREJAS ESPERAN MUCHO, ¿POR QUÉ NOSOTRAS NO?, ¿ES PORQUE SOMOS MUJERES?, ¿ES POR ESO QUE CREES QUE LEJOS ESTAMOS MEJOR?- ella había vuelto su vista contra mí y al fin pude ver en su rostro… todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que reprimía…

-Rin…- no pude soportar verla en ese estado, así que… sin previo aviso, sin que se lo esperara, la jale, pegándola a mi cuerpo, dándole el más grande y cálido abrazo que pude haber dado en mi vida…- lo lamento Rin…- con una de mis manos, a base de caricias fui haciendo que escondiera su rostro en mi cuello, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba su espalda- sé que esto es difícil, y sé que piensas que yo no sufro, pero…- cerré los ojos…- quiero que sepas que… me está doliendo como no tienes idea, no sabes cuantas ganas he tenido de llorar como tú lo has estado haciendo, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de gritar en este instante, que desearía tener el tiempo y quedarnos juntas, así como estamos…- en ese instante me fui separando de ella poco a poco…- pero…- al fin estábamos frente a frente… su llanto se había detenido, pero aun así no me sostenía la mirada, razón por la cual, la tomé de las mejillas y la obligué a verme- sé que todo esto es para mejorar, porque… es así como tiene que ser… y tú lo sabes, las cosas deben cambiar aquí, todo cambia… y nosotras debemos hacerlo también…- su respiración aun sonaba agita, y hacia ruidos extraños, como de querer hablar…

-yo… yo…- por fin habló y esta vez… sosteniéndome la mirada- no quiero…-

-lo sé…- le dije…- yo tampoco lo quiero, pero… no podemos hacer nada, no podemos detener el tiempo… todas las parejas pasan por algo así, pero solo aquellas que de verdad se aman… lo superan…-

-quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú… Kou-chan…- me dijo, por fin… correspondiendo mi abrazo…

-y yo quisiera ser tan honesta con mis emociones como tú…- sonreí un poco y ella hizo lo mismo…

-no quiero que nos separemos…- murmuró

-yo tampoco, pero… no hay nada que podamos hacer… solo… aceptarlo…-

 **Fin Kou POV**

 **Rin POV**

Una vez recuperamos la compostura y pues… aceptamos que no se puede evitar lo inevitable, tomamos nuestras cosas, y salimos de casa, abordando el auto que Kou-chan había comprado a escondidas de mí…

-bien, cinturones puestos… andando…- dijo con seriedad, por mi parte yo recargué la cabeza en la ventana del copiloto, observando la gente pasar, tomadas de la mano, abrazadas… siendo felices…- ¿Rin?- escuché la voz de Kou-chan

-mmn…- no dije nada

-todo estará bien… confía en mí…- volteé a verla de inmediato al sentir su cálida mano sobre la mía, su sonrisa era hermosa, era tan… perfecta que por ese instante… le creí que todo estaría bien… alcé la vista observando por el retrovisor… viendo una de las más hermosas escenas, detrás de nosotras, razón por la cual… sonreí…

-te creo… Kou-chan…

 **Fin Rin POV**

 **Kou POV**

-llegamos…- dije deteniendo el auto frente una reja que era la puerta de entrada de un edificio

-aún estamos a tiempo de arrepentirnos…- me dijo con voz tímida Rin

-si nos arrepentimos… la próxima vez… será peor…- le dije tomándola de la mano y apretándola fuerte- estaremos juntas hasta el fin…

Entramos en el edificio y fuimos directamente a la oficina de la administradora, donde una secretaria nos atendió

-buenos días, somos Kou y Rin...- volteé a ver a Rin- Yagami…- ella se sonrojó… se ve tan linda sonrojada…

-mmm… déjeme ver…- ella fijó su vista en la computadora…- mmm… ok, aquí las tengo, pueden pasar, la señorita Izayoi las está esperando-

-gracias…- dijimos al unísono, avanzamos hasta la puerta y nos detuvimos enfrente…

-¿lista?- le pregunte a Rin, quien solo suspiró…- una vez adentro… ya no habrá marcha atrás…- ella agachó el rostro… pude sentir como apretaban mi mano con fuerza…

-si tú estás segura… yo estoy segura…- alzó el rostro y me sonrió…

-te amo…- le dije y pude ver como una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-yo también te amo…- y con esa declaración de amor… entramos con la señorita Izayoi…

 **Fin Kou POV**

 **Rin POV**

-seamos honestas…- dijo Izayoi-san, cruzándose de brazos y observándonos…- ¿quién de ustedes es la llorona?- ambas nos tensamos al escucharla y pude sentir mi cuerpo temblar, esta mujer… es intimidante…

-soy yo…- dijo Kou-chan, ella… con su porte, su valor… se veía… como aquel príncipe que intercede por su princesa… por eso es que la amo… aunque en ocasiones quiera estrangularla con el cargador del celular…

-vaya... entonces es ella- me señaló…

-¿eh?...-

-sí, generalmente la "Tachi"- hizo unas comillas- siempre se pone en lugar de la "neko"- otras comillas… ahh…. Esto es incómodo… ¡¿Cómo hablar de algo así tan a la ligera?!- pero en fin, ese no es asunto mío…- se reclinó en su silla…- así que vayamos a cosas más importantes…- volvió a su antigua posición, nos miró fijamente, por mi parte tragué pesado- ¿están seguras que esto es lo que quieren?- Nos miramos entre nosotras- por lo que veo- abrió el folder que Kou-chan le había entregado- llevan un buen tiempo juntas-

-así es ya… llevamos algo…- quería decirle cuanto pero… pero… ¡ELLA ME MIRÓ!... ¡DIOSES QUE SU MIRADA DA MIEDO!

-ya veo…- volteó la hoja… Dioses… denme fuerza… sino moriré de un infarto, depresión, ansiedad y… y… y… ¡quiero vomitar!

-Amor…- escuché la voz de Kou-chan casi susurrante…- todo estará bien… te lo prometo…- apretó mi mano con la suya, y con su mano libre se dibujó una cruz en el corazón…

-Kou… chan…- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras unas ganas de lanzarme sobre ella me apretaban el cuerpo, pero… no podría hacer algo así… y menos delante de ella…

-Bien, entonces, ¿si están seguras de lo que van a hacer?… tengan en cuenta que una vez que se separen sus vidas ya no serán iguales…- nos dijo con seriedad…

-lo tenemos en cuenta…- finalmente hablaba sin titubear…

-bien… si no hay nada que objetar…- nos miró no muy convencida, para después… tomar el teléfono de escritorio- ¿hola?... Maya… sí, un acta de registro, gracias…- colgó y casi inmediatamente entró su asistente, la misma señorita que nos había atendido anteriormente

-aquí tiene… Izayoi-san…- le entregó unos papeles a Izayoi-san, quien rápidamente… sin leerlos comenzó a firmar

-bien, su turno, señoras Yagami…- nos entregó el paquete de hojas- solo tengan en cuenta que… una vez firmado eso… estarán oficialmente "separadas"- hizo unas comillas- por decirlo de cierta forma…-

Nos miramos una vez más… y en ese instante pude notar… en la mirada de Kou-chan…- Kou-chan… tú…- ella tenía…- ¿no quieres hacerlo verdad?...- miedo…

-no…- ella agachó el rostro…- no… no quiero hacerlo… pero… es así como debe ser… Rin… es el momento…- pude notar como su mano temblaba… al agarrar el bolígrafo para firmar…- no podemos detener el tiempo… y no podemos evitar… que...

.

.

.

Crezca...-

.

.

.

Ambas nos miramos una vez más y después… observamos a la pequeña niña rubia que estaba sentada detrás de nosotras…

-no podemos evitar que en algún momento se separe de nosotras y… no podemos tenerla en casa encerrada todo el tiempo, ella necesita esto… aparte… no quiero que mi hija sea una NiNi…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Kou-chan…-

-además… mírala… ella se ve tan emocionada…- volteamos a ver a Mio-chan y ahora estaba literalmente pegada a la ventana viendo a los demás niños del colegio correr por el patio…

-tienes razón… ella necesita esto…- ambas sonreímos y con toda la confianza del mundo, y esa fe que tenemos la una en la otra… firmamos el acta de inscripción…

-bueno… oficialmente- Izayoi-san tomó los papeles que acabábamos de firmar- Yagami Mio-san…- ella se acercó hasta nuestra pequeña…- bienvenida a nuestro instituto-

En ese instante… pude ver como el rostro de Mio-chan se iluminaba casi tanto como nuestra primer navidad juntas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta que… estaba haciendo algo para lo que no me había preparado…

-¿ves?...- Kou-chan me susurró al oído mientras tomaba mi mano- hicimos lo correcto…- ella dio un paso atrás y yo me recliné un poco recostándome en su hombro…

-tienes razón…-

-entonces… ¿ya soy una estudianta?...-

-se dice estudiante, cariño…- la corregí

-perdón mami…- ella se sonrojo tiernamente

-awww… pero si es tan tierna esta pequeña señorita- todas las presentes reímos…- bueno… señoras…- nos dirigió la palabra- ¿traen el resto de sus útiles?-

-oh… claro…- dijo Kou-chan mostrando una mochila escolar-

-bien, acompáñenme- Izayoi-san y su asistente nos abrieron la puerta y nos dejaron pasar primero, nosotras… Kou-chan, Mio-chan y yo nos tomamos de la mano, dejando a Mio-chan en medio

-Mio-chan…- le hable bajito

-¿Qué pasa mami?- alzó la vista y me miró con ojos llenos de ilusión- a partir de ahora...- empecé a hablar pero… con cada palabra…- tú… estarás por tu cuenta, en este lugar…- mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más…- tendrás que hacer caso a lo que diga tu maestra…- ¿Qué sentimiento es este?... ¿miedo?... ¿inquietud?... ¿felicidad?... ¿emoción?...- pon atención a lo que te digan, ¿de acuerdo?...- ¿por qué siento que voy a llorar?...- y… y… a… aprende muchas cosas… y…-

-llegamos- me interrumpió Izayoi-san… tan desconcentrada estaba que no me percate cuando llegamos a la puerta del instituto…

 _*DING*DONG*DING*DONG*_

Sonó la campana indicando que las clases estaban por comenzar…

-bien señoras, es el momento…- Izayoi-san se quedó dentro del instituto- les daré un momento… está… siempre es la parte más difícil para los padres primerizos…- sin agregar nada más se fue…

-bueno… Mio… creo que…- Kou-chan trataba de hablar pero… en realidad…

-¡mami, mami!, ¡papi está haciendo caras raras! Hahahaha, es muy graciosa-

-¡EHHH! ¡No estoy haciendo ninguna cara rara!- Kou-chan se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, pero en ese instante pude ver como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla… Kou-chan… siempre haciéndose la fuerte…

.

.

.

Sonreí…

.

.

.

-Bueno… Mio-chan- le entregué su pequeña mochila- te portas bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡SÍ MAMI!-

-pones atención a todo lo que te digan- habló Kou-chan con el rostro agachado limpiándose las lágrimas

-¡SÍ PAPI!-

-haces los trabajos que te digan-

-¡SÍ MAMI!-

-y lo más importante- agregó Kou-chan…- no olvides…- ambas nos agachamos hasta quedar a la altura de Mio-chan…

-que te amamos…- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-yo también las amo…- las tres nos abrazamos… ese pequeño instante… esa pequeña parte de mi vida… se llama…

.

.

.

FELICIDAD

.

.

.

 _*DING*DONG*DING*DONG_

-!Oh Diablos!- se separó asustada Kou-chan

-¡AHHH! ¡PAPI DIJO LA 11!- comentó asustada Mio-chan

-¡Mio-chan, debes darte prisa, las clases ya van a empezar!- le dije poniéndome de pie junto con Kou-chan

-¡ES CIERTO!, ¡MAMI, PAPI, VAMOS!- ella nos tomó de la mano, pero… nosotras… no nos movimos…-¿eh?... mami, papi… ¿por qué no corren?...- ella nos vio de frente… y pude notar como sus ojitos se comenzaban a cristalizar…

-Mio… chan…- quería hablar pero mis palabras no salían…

-no… ¿no entraran a la escuela conmigo?...-

-Mio…- Kou-chan se agachó y acarició la cabeza de Mio-chan...Kou-chan… se veía tan… diferente, sería, madura… como un verdadero padre de familia…

-papi… no…- Mio-chan… no soporto tanto como nosotras y comenzó a llorar…-

-Mio…- Kou-chan la tomó del hombro, con su mano, delicadamente la tomó de la barbilla y alzó su carita, ambas rubias quedaron frente a frente…

-no quiero… no quiero que me abandonen… no otra vez…- en ese instante… mi corazón se quebró en miles de pedacitos, tan pequeños y finos que me lastimaban… de nuevo… frente a mí estaba aquella pequeña niña aterrada incluso de las demás personas… aquella niña que vimos en la casa de adopción… aquella pequeña rubia que lloraba por las noches si dormía sola…

-Mio…- la voz de Kou-chan me saco de mis cavilaciones…- dime… ¿el Sol deja de existir cuando las nubes lo cubren?...- Mio-chan negó con la cabeza…- bien… entonces… ¿dejas de creer en las estrellas cuando amanece?...- Mio-chan… volvió a negar…- correcto… así seremos nosotras Mio… somos una familia, y… aunque no estemos siempre a tu lado… estaremos contigo… aquí…- Kou-chan tocó el pecho de Mio-chan… provocando que lágrimas salieran tanto de Mio-chan… como de mí…- mientras tengas eso en mente y pienses en nosotras, tanto como nosotras pensamos en ti… nunca… estarás sola…-

Mio-chan se secó las lágrimas y apretó los puñitos…- tienes razón… papi…-

-a ver… mi pequeña valiente- me agaché a su altura y con un pañuelo limpie sus moquitos…- listo…-

Nos volvimos a poner de pie, y dimos unos pasos atrás… mientras Mio-chan… avanzaba…

.

.

.

Ahora era su turno…

.

.

.

Dio unos pasos más al frente y se detuvo, volteó a vernos… y nos regaló la más hermosa de las sonrisas…- ¡MAMI, PAPI, LAS AMO!- gritó agitando sus manitas…

-¡Y NOSOTRAS A TI, MIO-CHAN!- correspondimos el gesto…

Ahora te toca a ti… seguir el viaje… Mio-chan…

Al verla avanzar… ante mis ojos… aquella niña que lloraba por las noches… desaparecía… mostrándome a una joven… adolescente, luego a una joven graduada y al final… a una bella mujer vestida de novia…

-¿Rin?...- sentí los brazos de Kou-chan en mi cintura, parpadeé rápidamente notando que aquellas imágenes desaparecían y frente a mis ojos, estaba mi pequeña platicando con una niña de cabellera negra y pequeño mechón rojo…

-¿Qué pasa Kou-chan?- le dije en voz baja

-tenemos que irnos-ella respondió de igual manera

-sí… tienes razón…-

Observamos hasta ver que Mio había entrado al edificio, luego de eso… nos dimos la vuelta… nuestra pequeña y nosotras… ahora tomábamos caminos distintos…

Subimos al auto y Kou-chan comenzó a manejar…

-eso fue intenso…- dijo parando en una luz roja

-sí que lo fue- le dije- pero… como tú dijiste… es lo correcto…- avanzamos…

-serán las 7 horas más largas de mi vida- soltó un suspiro

-si… pero… se pasaran rápido en el trabajo- le respondí- que por cierto, ya vamos tarde-

-sí… respecto a eso… pedí a Hazuki que nos diera el día libre…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- le dije con sorpresa-¿Cómo hiciste eso sin consultarme?-

-llegamos- ella detuvo el auto, habíamos llegado a nuestro hogar

-Kou-chan responde…- ella avanzó y abrió la puerta

-pasa- hice lo que dijo

-debemos ir a trabaja… mmmmmnnnnhhhhh…- ya no pude alegar pues ella de la nada, me había besado…

-pedí el día porque hace mucho que no hacemos esto, es difícil con Mio rondando por aquí…-

-Ko… Ko…. ¡KOU-CHAN LO HICIMOS ANOCHE!- le grite completamente sonrojada…

-sí… pero…- ella se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, bajando su mano hasta mi trasero, apretando uno de mis glúteos…

-¡KYAAAA!-

-lo hicimos… pero no como se debe… je… je… je…-

-Ko… Kou-chan… no… no… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-

-hagámosle una hermanita a Mio….-

-¡tarada ella es adoptada!-

-entonces intentémoslo hasta lograrlo…-

-¡KOU-CHAN!...basta… espera… no… hay… no… por… ah… Dioses… yo… ggrr…. Mmmnnhh… ¿sabes?... no sé lo qué haces pero… no te detengas…-

 **Nadie te enseña cómo ser padre, nadie te enseña cómo descubrir tu sexualidad, nadie te enseña cómo y de quien enamorarte, pero… todas esas dudas, incertidumbres y conjeturas… al final del día, si estas con las personas que amas…** **NO SON LA GRAN COSA**

 **~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~**

* * *

 **YYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo y... este fic, que fue corto, pero emotivo :'(**

 **y como dijo aquel, lastima que termino :(**

 **pero... ya vendran cosas mejores :)**

 **agradezco a todos por seguir este fic y apoyarme, a pesar de ser mi primer fic de New Game! en especial de Kou y Rin puedo decir que quiza haga otro en un futuro, no lo sé, el futuro es incierto ;)**

 **pero eeennn fiiinnnn!**

 **me paso a retirar no sin antes agradecerles una vez mas por su apoyo y sinceridad en los comentarios :3**

 **ahora si me retiro y recuerden New Game! Season 2 is now ON!**

 **lean el manga xD Rin cada vez es mas obvia con Kou xD**

 **Do your Lilliest!**

* * *

 ** _~~~~~~After Credits (aplicando la MARVEL)~~~~~~_**

-mmm… entonces… la señora de traje no vino por mí… ¿a dónde debo ir?...-

-¡HOLA!- una niña de cabello negro y un mechoncito rojo se paró frente a mí

-ho… hola…-

-¿estas perdida?, ¿eres nueva?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cuál es tu salón?, ¿comida favorita? ¿los tomates? ¡LOS MIOS TAMBIEN!, ¿animal?, ¿conejos? ¡EL MIO TAMBIEN!, ¿libros o videojuegos?, ¿deportes?, nah, MIRA LO QUE PUEDO HACER- ella hizo un movimiento raro con las manos y…

-¡POR LOS DIOSES TU PULGAR!-

-no te preocupes se vuelve a pegar, ves, magia… uuuuuhhhh… ¡EL DOMINIO TOTAL DEL MUNDO!-

-yo…- esta niña es rara… mami, papi, ¿dónde están?

-¿estas llorando?, ¿por qué llora?, ¡TE HICIERON ALGO!, ¿Quién fue?, ¿la señora rubia?, si… rubio es el color de la maldad-

-¡YO SOY RUBIA!-

-¿entonces eres malvada?, no te ves cómo alguien malvado, la gente malvada es fea y tú no eres fea, al contrario, eres bonita, te ves bonita, es decir, mírame yo soy bonita, pero no tanto como tú, por cierto, ¿de que salón eres?-

-yo… el… ¿ah?-

-¿A? dices, pues vayamos a buscarlo- ella me tomó de la mano y me empezó a arrastra

-e… es… espera… debemos esperar a la señora de traje-

-¿señora de traje?, ¿la directora?, no te preocupes, yo se a donde vamos, conozco este lugar de abira a abajo-

-se… se dice arriba…- la corregí y ella se detuvo

-¡aparte de linda inteligente!, eres el paquete comlepto-

-se… se dice… completo…-

-¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!, oh por cierto…- ella me soltó y me miró fijamente…- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-yo… soy… ah… Mio… Yagami Mio-

-oh… mucho gusto, Yagami… Mio, jeje… mio, suena como mia, de mi propiedad, eres mio, mia de mi… mio, mia, mima, mía ama, mi mamá-

-e….ettto…. yo… ¡KYYAAAA!- ella me volvió a tomar de la mano y siguió arrastrándome-o… oye… y… sabes a donde vamos-

-no-

-¡eeehhhhh!-

-pero…- ella volteó a verme- ¿no es así como comienzan las aventuras?... esta será nuestra aventura…-

-yo…- ella sonrió… tan… parecido a mi… papi…- tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte, mientras corríamos

-¿yo?...- ella se detuvo…- giró para verme, se arregló el cabello y movió su mechoncito rojo a un lado- tengo muchos nombres, pero todos me conocen como…

.

.

.

Aiko…

.

.

.

Nishikino Aiko…

.

.

.


End file.
